Like The Tide
by sophie-the-duchess
Summary: Two years after her adventure with a demigod, Chieftess Moana discovers and settles her first island. Maui chooses to live amongst Moana's people. While she must learn to love for the first time, he must learn to love again. MauixMoana
1. Introduction

The young chieftess sat at the water's edge as she idled her hand about lazily in the shallow water, enjoying the way that the sea's jewel-toned waves reflected the light of the island sun like thousands of glittering diamonds. She leaned this way and that as she played in the wet coolness with her fingertips, her dark, wild curls falling over her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. She was dressed without her garlands today, as she had spent the morning amongst her people, raising huts and repairing sails; her red-and-white garb was simple and easy to move in.

Before long, her thoughts drifted from the sea… to _him_.

Sighing out loud, she looked to the midday sky, imagining those infamous muscles that rippled like waves beneath tanned, inky flesh; in her mind, she could still see his deep brown eyes gazing at her, his long tresses flowing in the breeze, his large hands gripping his fabled fish hook– the fish hook of Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga. She could still hear his hearty laughter and the stern, scolding tone of his voice as though she were still a girl of only sixteen, crossing the vast ocean on her way to Te Fiti.

Although she often thought of the demigod, it had been years since she had seen him, and in that time she had grown into a rather formidable young woman; her chest had swelled and her waist had thinned, her hips now wide enough to bear children. Her face was slimmer and her lips were poutier and even her eyelashes appeared thicker. Her body was made up of curves and edges that she had lacked prior to arriving by canoe to _Ainalani–_ the "Heavenly Land" that her seafaring people now called home.

Not that the chieftain had any plans for childbearing any time soon; she had turned down every single suitor who had come calling since she had turned eighteen. No man seemed to match her well enough to become her husband; no man seemed strong enough, or adventurous enough, or righteous enough– no man loved the sea as much as she did.

Almost as if on cue, a black dot appeared on the horizon, becoming larger and larger as it approached the island. The chieftess squinted her eyes, placing a palm against her forehead to shield her vision from the blinding sun, daring to see what the creature was; it was a hawk, larger than any average bird of prey that the young woman had ever seen on Ainalani, its body and wingspan adorned with brightly colored feathers. Wide wings spread, the hawk flew into the canopy of trees on the other side of the island.

Unable to contain the excitement that bubbled up within her and grinning to herself, Moana scrambled up from her seat and bolted towards the village.

—-

Moana crept along the bough of the tree she had climbed, listening, anticipating the moment that the demigod would appear. Below her, a twig snapped underfoot, giving her the confirmation that she needed that he was here.

" _Maui!_ "

Her angry screech echoed loudly through the palms, carried heavily by the ocean breeze. The demigod glanced up in time to see a figure leaping at him from her perch on a higher branch, a weapon aimed for his throat; his assailant was deflected instantaneously by a single flick of his thumb and pointer finger against her forehead. The small warrior tumbled backwards with a shriek, before she righted herself and jumped to her feet, huffing as she jabbed her _pololu_ in his direction.

"Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea– what are you doing _on my island?_ "

The aforementioned immortal scoffed, nonchalantly eyeing the spearpoint poking his jawline whilst ignoring the happy thumping of Little Maui jumping excitedly on his left pec.

" _Ahem_ , you forgot Hero of Men– wait, _your_ island? I specifically remember pulling _this_ particular chunk of paradise from the bottom of the sea _myself_. You're welcome."

A moment passed between them before Moana's tough demeanor cracked, and she couldn't help but smile wide at seeing her old friend. She immediately tossed her harpoon to the ground and leapt into Maui's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could manage; her hands hardly touched when her arms wrapped around his neck. Maui hugged her back in fervor, reveling in the unfamiliar softness of her feminine body against his own hard flesh. Little Maui hugged the tattoo version of Moana somewhere near the demigod's shoulder blade.

"How've you been, kid?" he asked softly, inwardly cursing the nostalgic sentimentality that somehow crept into his voice.

"Better than you," Moana joked, pulling away to lightly punch Maui's thick bicep. "You're wasting away. Have you been skipping breakfast? What did you eat today?"

Maui smirked and playfully counted off a few items on his fingers. "A whale, a shark, a whale shark… cooked medium-rare, of course."

Moana beamed at him. It had been too long since she had spoken to the demigod face-to-face. Maui could see she had matured in that time; she was taller, and her body had filled out in a way that was not unnoticed by him. She was thicker in places, and curvier in others. Her full bosom had swelled with maturity; she was a woman now. Her tawny irises– flanked by endearing black lashes– sparkled like the sun on the ocean as he looked into them, reflecting a cerulean blue despite their earthy color.

"Why are you here?" Moana asked, still smiling at him. She was beside herself with emotion; her heart beating a million beats per minute. Seeing her friend brought her joy, an elation that she couldn't rightfully express.

Smirking, Maui dropped to his knees, bowing to Moana, and she felt her chest balloon with pride at the gesture of respect. "To congratulate you, Princess. Or should I say… Chieftain?"

Self-consciously but with all the grace of a ruler, Moana tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she absorbed his reverence. Hearing her title was still new to her, although she had been the designated chief of her people for the better part of a year. Her parents had already returned to Motunui to oversee the villagers left behind, trusting Moana to make her own decisions and know what's best for her people. She hadn't let them down yet.

"Here," Moana offered her hand to Maui, "Let me show you around."

—-

Moana and Maui walked hand-in-hand through the lush greenery of the island, towards the village. Although Moana had grown, her hand was still small in his, radiating a mortal warmth that traveled up his forearm, tingling the small hairs that grew there. Despite the innocence of it, Maui couldn't help but feel a thrill at the physical contact.

The flora and fauna of the island were abundant, and Maui couldn't help but feel a smug proudness as he admired his work. But he also felt a twinge of pride for Moana and her people for discovering it on their own. Moana pointed out different features of the island as they walked; the volcanic rock cliffs, the waterfall that filtered their drinking water, the mountain peak in the center of the isle.

"The only downside," Moana lamented as they approached the seashore, "Is that the streams and lagoons are abundant in eels. Not much else."

Down at the shore, Moana introduced Maui to the seafarers who were busy repairing the fleet of open-water canoes. Most of them had taken a beating on the journey to Ainalani, and required repairs before the next set of voyagers set out to seek and settle another land. The men and women paused their work to pay their respects to the chieftess and her immortal guest, murmuring words of shock and awe at seeing the demigod before their very eyes.

Taking the path up to the village, Moana removed her hand from the demigod's grasp, jumping a few steps ahead of him to properly introduce him to her home.

"Welcome to Ainalani," she cooed in announcement, waving her hand through the air to gesture at the small village.

The impressive collection of huts sat at the base of the mountain, in towards the middle of the island. Many huts stood completed, while many were still actively under construction; a few villagers worked together on a thatch roof here, while another group of villagers sat weaving a wall of dried bamboo stalks and palm fronds over there. The village center was lively, with a myriad of men, women, and children cooking over fires, husking coconuts and other vegetation in preparation for consumption, and weaving baskets and tapestries. Though every person worked hard, there was a gentle, carefree atmosphere about the village. It truly was paradise.

"Wow," Maui cooed back, crossing his arms. "Color me impressed, kid."

Moana rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore."

It was obvious to Maui that she was no longer a child, but despite the time that had passed, the familiarity between them made things easy. A few curious villagers approached the chief and her new guest as they made their way through the village, humbly welcoming him to their island. A group of errant adolescents ran up and tossed a coconut to the demigod, initiating an impromptu ballgame; Maui showed off his best trick shots to the crowd of villagers that had gathered to watch, causing the children to giggle and scream with amusement.

As she watched on, the smile that had refused to leave Moana's face since Maui's arrival transformed into something else, her brows tightening and furrowing as she felt her body begin to tremble. It was an external force, vibrating up through the pads of her feet. A low rumbling started– distant, but near. Her face contorted into an expression of confusion, Moana spun toward the source of the rumbling just as the ground began to shake in violent tremors.

A few people around the chieftess gasped and shrieked; children began crying. The dirt beneath the villagers began to shift, shaking back-and-forth with an urgent frequency like a canoe caught in a storm on the sea, and Moana had to throw her arms out to balance herself to stay upright.

" _Chieftess!_ "

A man– a member of the council– cried out as he ran towards Moana, away from a half-built thatch hut that collapsed unceremoniously behind him from the force of the quaking island. Moana whipped around to look at Maui, her fear-filled eyes meeting his dark ones. He made a move as though to come closer to her, but it was then that the tremors lowered to a dull roar, and Moana could stand upright once again.

"Chieftess, what– what _was that?_ " the councilor breathed when he finally reached the group. Others were now hurrying over, asking questions and hushing frightened children.

Moana looked back to the source of the rumbling, now fading.

"The mountain," she whispered.

" _Lua pele._ " Maui murmured, his voice steady and deep. "Volcano."

Moana locked fearful eyes with the demigod. She had heard tales of volcanoes, ancient stories passed down through generations; eruptions were physical manifestations of the wrath of the Fire Goddess. Nobody in her village nor Moana herself had ever had experience with such a thing before, but they were devastating for mortals. That she knew.

"Chieftess?"

Moana turned to address her people, doing her damnedest to swallow down the fright in her own voice. She had to be brave for them. As chieftain, she was their pillar. Their strength.

"Do not fear. I believe that the worst has passed." She gestured with both hands. "Please, go about your day and do not worry."

Then she quietly addressed her council members, who had collected around her, calling them to an emergency meeting. With a nod, they followed her into the village. The large, tattooed newcomer followed as well.


	2. Arbitration

His makeshift _lavalava_ of leaves had long since been upgraded to one of cloth woven with scarlet and gold threads, and Maui toyed with the fabric between his large calloused fingers as the mortals around him conversed. It was not his first experience with a council meeting by far, but the dealings of humans always made him feel a bit out of place. His crossed legs bounced with pent up energy, antsy and seeking release.

The _halau_ in which they sat was obviously freshly built, and the smell of fresh bark and bamboo tweaked his nose. The ceiling was low, and Maui found he had to duck when entering to avoid cracking his head against the rafters. The walls were bare of any tapestries or decorations; he figured that they hadn't gotten around to creating them yet.

"This island is cursed," one of the men stated boldly. "The eels have been scaring away the fish. When the fisherman bring in their traps, nothing but eels and lamprey. The streams are black and thick with their slithering bodies."

Some of the men murmured in agreement.

"But we can eat the eels," another man argued. "I'd rather have an abundance of one fish than no fish at all."

A few of the others nodded.

"It is not a good omen. Eels are the crop of Te Tuna-roa."

Maui's eyes flicked at hearing the name.

"But so are coconut trees," a villager argued. "And they are the most important thing we could have."

"The tremors… what if we have angered Pele?" another villager piped. "This may be her domain.

"The island does not want us here, _Ali'i,_ " a woman to Moana's right side whispered somberly.

The chieftess stared at a spot on the floor in front of where she knelt on her knees. Everyone was waiting for her opinion, her declaration– but she wanted to be sure absolutely before she made a decision.

"The boats." She tilted her head up to address her peers. "They're not ready."

"Then we should take the ones are that ready," a man replied.

Moana turned to a young man seated on her left side.

"Napo, how many canoes do we have?"

The man's eyes trailed towards the ceiling, mentally calculating. "Four… maybe five if we can complete the rigging."

Moana nodded thoughtfully. Contemplating. "That is enough for half of the village. How much time do we need to complete the remaining vessels?"

The man called Napo once again looked distant. "About… six or seven months."

"You don't have that much time," Maui boomed suddenly, rising to his feet. He towered easily over the small circle of mortal men and women. It was unlike him to speak up in a council concerning the affairs of humans, but he knew that a volcanic event would only end in tragedy. He had seen it before.

The room went quiet. The demigod continued speaking.

"When Pele's dance begins, you've got a month, maybe two, before she blows her top."

A hushed gasp rippled through the ring in response. Maui turned to face Moana, his eyes still as dark as they had been earlier.

"You should leave immediately. Save who you can."

Moana jumped to her feet.

"You could help us," the young chieftess breathed. She dared to look the immortal directly in the eye. The council around them only watched on in stunned silence.

Moana spun on her heels, arms outstretched. "With the help of Maui the Shapeshifter, we could complete the canoes that we need in no time at all!"

The aforementioned demigod's face scrunched dangerously. His voice was a low timbre– a warning.

"It's like I said. Leave immediately. Save who you can. Leave the rest behind." He narrowed his eyes further. "Or else everyone in this village will perish."

Moana's face fell. "So, you won't help?"

Maui shook his head with finality. Without so much as a second glance at the terrified faces that stared up at their once-hero in awe, Maui turned on his extraordinary heel and exited the hut, throwing the flimsy curtain out of his way with purpose.

" _Maui!_ " Moana half-yelled, half-whined as she chased after him, her face and chest flushed scarlet with anger.

Moana followed after Maui to the clearing where she had first found him earlier that day.

"Maui! Maui, wait!"

Maui pauses in his steps and held up a large hand to stop her. "Save your breath, kid. I can't help you."

"Why not?" Moana rounded his massive stature until she was standing in front of him; her posture easily gave away how righteously pissed off she was. She stood defiant, fists on her hips, staring up at the demigod as though he were nothing more than her equal. The single strap of her cowry-shell embellished bandeau slipped off her sun-kissed shoulder from the effort of her breathing.

Little Maui tugged on his master's ear, pointing to his tattoo of Moana. He ignored the gesture.

"I can't hang around mortals. It's not good for my reputation," Maui replied coolly, absentmindedly brushing some dirt off of his forearm. "Besides, even with me on your side there's no guarantee you'd beat the odds. You're better off loading up whatever ships you _do_ have ready to go, and sailing off into the sunset without looking back."

"That's it, then?" Moana huffed.

"Yup. I suppose that's it."

The hurt caused by his callous words was evident on the young woman's face as her tense muscles slackened, unclenching her fists as her expression softened to one of disappointment and disbelief; it tugged at Maui's heartstrings to see the damage he had done, but he stayed rigid.

"My people will _die_ without your help," Moana said sadly; there was a bitter bite to her tone that Maui knew was reserved just for him. "I thought thy you loved mortals. I thought that you wanted to be their hero. But I guess I was wrong. You only care about yourself. That's why you haven't come to see me in years."

Frustrated, Moana groaned and flung her arms upward. A wetness pricked at her eyelashes and– before she could hide her face– the tears began falling, and the usually strong-willed chieftess was ashamed at herself for crying over something so trivial. Part of becoming a woman, she supposed; her emotions had begun to ebb and flow like the tide as of late. The worst part was that Moana _knew_ that she was being unreasonable; Maui had no commitment to her. No real reason to visit her as often as she'd like. They were friends, yes, but he existed in a realm entirely different from her own. He had his own life to live, and she had hers. How could she expect him to hang around mortals on a whim? He must find them– must find _her_ – so incredibly boring.

Perhaps it just pained Moana the most to know that he hadn't missed her nearly as much as she had missed him. The thought caused even more fresh tears to flow forth from her eyes.

Her snap caught Maui by surprise and he raised a curious eyebrow in response.

"Oh, come on now. You won't snare me with those crocodile tears," he scolded, cringing at his own harshness before the words had finished leaving his mouth. Truly, he hated to see her cry. The massive demigod sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his proportionally massive hand, feeling his soft spot for the young woman grow just a teeny bit softer at seeing her in such a way.

"Mo, you gotta understand. Time passes differently for me. I know you think that a few years is a long time, but for me it only feels like I haven't seen you in a week. I haven't been… I mean... I wasn't avoiding you on purpose."

And then, a phrase the demigod almost never, _ever_ uttered in his entire existence escaped his lips: "I'm sorry."

The weeping chieftess stopped suddenly and peeked at him from behind darkened, dampened lashes. Her sparkling eyes were rimmed with red.

"Did Maui... Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea... just apologize for making a mortal cry?"

"There she is," Maui cooed. She had, of course, forgotten to add "Hero of Men and Women" again, but he decided that now was probably not the best time to correct her.

Moana was still staring at him in disbelief. Little Maui was preoccupied with punching and biting the real demigod's collarbone, trying to get him to budge. Annoyed, Maui flicked him to somewhere on his back.

He supposed that he _could_ stay for an extra day or two. What could be the harm in a little extended visit? Besides, seeing Moana after so long apart… well, he couldn't deny that he didn't want to part from her again so soon.

He sighed a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll stay."

"You'll what?" Moana sniffed.

"I'll stay," he grumbled. "I'll help your people build their canoes."

Moana's eyes glinted. "You'd really do that for them?"

Maui pumped a fist over his pectorals in response.

"On my honor as a demigod."

In the blink of an eye, Moana was wrapping herself around him, squeezing him in gratitude. It caused Little Maui to do a cartwheel; it caused Big Maui to swallow thickly. The swell of her breasts cramped against his abdomen, heating the skin there, but she remained blissfully unaware of the way that she affected him.

"Thank you, Maui. Thank you. You have no idea how much this will mean to them."

"You're welcome," he replied, but he knew that he wasn't doing it for them; he was doing it for _her_.

Moana pulled away and wiped at her face with her fingertips, her sad expression quickly replaced with an optimistic smile.

"This is wonderful. This is– _agh_ , this is just the best thing _ever!_ We'll have to celebrate. We'll have a feast tonight. You can stay in my hut. As a guest of the chief, you can sleep–" Moana paused her excited rattling abruptly, as though a thought had just occurred to her for the first time. "You _do_ sleep, don't you?"

Maui bellowed at her question, a hearty laugh that came from his belly. Mortals were so cute sometimes.

 _Especially this one_ , Little Maui nudged.

"A real way-finder never sleeps," he teased. "But first, I have some business to take care of."

With a screech and a _crack_ , Maui transformed into his hawk form and flew off, leaving Moana behind on the ground.

The chieftess returned to the village, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She took her time to qualm the fears of each and every individual villager who approached her seeking answers, explaining that Maui would help them, and with the master seafarer's help they'd repair the necessary boats in no time at all.

The sun had begun to set, and the line where the sky met the sea burned a fiery orange. It was one of Moana's favorite times, when the day burned away to night, and the glittering stars that danced atop the water during the daytime moved to sit in the sky.

Moana felt as though they could do anything– as though _she_ could do anything– with Maui by her side.


	3. Negotiation

Maui advanced on the mouth of the volcano cautiously, beating his wings back to slow his descent. Even from afar the heat was unbearable.

Digging his talons into the volcano's rocky lip, Maui steadied himself, tucking his wings into his sides before daring to look into the face of the volcano. A pool of liquid fire bubbled and pulsed before him. Thick waves of glowing lava lapped at the edge of the chamber, missing the tips of Maui's claws by mere inches.

Peeking inside, the shapeshifted demigod called out for Tūtū Pele.

At first, there was no answer. Even his own words didn't echo back to him, the sound swallowed by the mass of magma. Then, subtly, the lava began to shift, taking on an abstract form. It rose up out of the lava like steam, slowly swirling and shifting until it turned to face Maui.

 _For what reason do you disturb me?_ the abstract form asked in an ethereal voice. _I have much work to do._

"Hey, hothead, how you doin'?" Maui asked with a cheeky grin.

The mountain rumbled in response and an audible groan came forth from its depths.

 _You'd best watch your tongue, Maui the Shapeshifter,_ the voice warned.

" _Aue_ , so you _are_ in a bad mood after all. What's got you down? Is it _that_ time of the month?"

The mountain rumbled again, stronger this time. _Leave me be, before I blast you back to the gods who created you._

"Alright, alright," Maui offered, spreading his wings in a mock gesture of surrender. "I just thought I'd stop by, say hello, catch up… can't help but notice you're getting ready to redecorate."

The form hissed and rippled.

 _Yes. My island has been plagued by pests._

Maui allowed a lungful of air to escape his throat with a _whoosh_.

"Well, that's not very nice," the demigod snorted, looking down in the direction of Moana's village. "They're just humans."

 _Not the mortals_ , Pele hissed. _The offspring of Te Tuna-roa_.

Maui's eyes narrowed. He felt a millennia-old rage begin to rise in his abdomen like a slow burn. Even after all this time, the name of the eel demon he had vanquished over a thousand years ago reopened the wounds of resentment, making them fresh.

 _I will purge his curse from my island. I will make this island anew._

"Yeah, see, about that," the hawk huffed, hopping uneasily along the lip of the crater. "If you erupt, then that entire village down there goes up in smoke."

 _An unfortunate casualty_ , the bodiless, remorseless form responded. _If those mortals were smart, they'd leave before I demonstrate the extent of my power._

"Well, humans aren't smart, are they?" Maui shrugged. "Besides, they haven't got the canoes to leave. Not yet. We– they just need more time. Can't you hold off until next year? Make it your New Year's resolution."

Pele's red-hot body twinkled golden.

 _Be careful, Maui the Shapeshifter. One might think you're becoming attached to the humans._ The form leaned in closer to him. _You know what happens to demigods who get too close to mortals._

Maui huffed again, clearly irritated. He didn't come to the goddess to be scolded like a child.

The form began to retreat. _The humans are of no concern to me. I am building my strength. And when I am ready, I will rebuild this island. I will make it new._

The demigod could see now that there would be no reasoning with the Fire Goddess. She was passionate and stubborn– like a bonfire that refused to be put out by the waves of sea, still steaming even when soaked, with a core as hot as the sun.

"You know that this is _my_ island, right? I'm the one who dragged it up from the ocean's depths," Maui said. "Maybe I don't want you to recreate it. Maybe I think it's fine the way it is, even if it does have a bit of an eel problem."

The lava entity swished back and forth viscously, dangerously.

 _Ignorant. Shameful. You owe me your life, Maui the Shapeshifter_ , Pele sizzled. _Do not forget that it was I who rescued you from the sea, and delivered you to the gods who blessed you with your power and immortality._

She had a point. An image of Moana's face flickered across Maui's mind; he was failing her. Pele would not change her plans, no matter what he told the goddess. He sighed, instantaneously shifting back to his demigod form. As respectfully as he could manage, Maui bent a knee and bowed, dipping his head as deep as possible, the ends of his locks teasing the surface of the magma.

"There is a girl," the demigod confessed. "She is my friend. Their chieftess. I owe her… I owe her more than I can ever repay her."

A few terse moments passed between them. After a minute, Maui dared to look up at Pele, his eyes pleading what his words could not. The form seemed to still for a moment, considering his plea. Suddenly, a small column of ash began to rise from the lava pool.

 _When I am ready, I will not hold back. However,_ Pele began to swivel and the smoky pillar rose in response, _I will gift the mortals with a warning. When my plume is high and white_ – the tiny stream of light ash pointed skyward– _then know that I am almost ready. When my plume is dense and gray_ – the ash darkened and began to sink– _then I am prepared. When at last my plume is black as pitch_ – the column changed once more, blackening as it began to spread over a radius, tickling Maui's feet– _then the time is nigh._

The form began to hiss and swirl. _Take care, Maui the Shapeshifter._

Maui watched as the dark ash spread past his ankles and dissipated, followed by a _pop_. When he looked back at the form of Pele, it was gone. Bowing deeply once more, Maui transformed into a hawk and flew off, wondering how he'd tell Moana.

Maui sat before the ceremonial fire twiddling his thumbs. To say that he felt out of place was an understatement. Most of the villagers felt too intimidated by the demigod to engage him in any way, although occasionally somebody would approach him, drop an offering at his feet, and bow before scurrying away. It was actually quite unnerving.

The beat of the _pahu_ drifted over the din of conversation. The fire crackled and snapped, its light and heat welcome even in the warm night air. To the demigod's surprise, the atmosphere was upbeat, despite the happenings of the day; mortals were resilient in that way.

Awkwardly, Maui picked at the floral bands around his wrists. He was dressed in formal garb, with his hair pulled up into his signature topknot and a floral wreath circling his cranium. Matching bands wrapped around his ankles as well. It had taken a handful of dedicated village women to gather enough flowers on such short notice.

"You're here," came a voice from behind him. Maui turned to see Moana standing there, adorned in ceremonial flowers as well, smiling at him.

"Of course," Maui laughed tersely. "I am the guest of honor, after all. Can't miss my own party."

The chieftess plopped down next to him, stretching her legs in the warmth of the fire and sighing contentedly. "When was the last time you attended one of these?"

Maui thought for a moment.

"Probably the time I stole fire and gave it to the mortals. Those people partied all night. Nearly burned the island down." Maui laughed. "It almost made me rethink my decision."

Moana hummed contentedly, looking around at her people as they danced and conversed and played and celebrated.

"Look at them," Moana murmured, nudging the demigod with her elbow. "You've given them a great gift."

"And what gift is that?"

Moana turned to him, her deep brown eyes shining in the orange glow of the fire. "Hope."

She looked back towards the celebration and Maui studied the profile of her face; the way her cheek dimpled from the effortlessness of her smile left him feeling hollow. He knew that he had to tell her. He had to explain the truth. It caused his heart to palpitate; he hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Moana, I–" he started but stopped, his face falling. As calloused as he was, he hated causing her pain, and what he would tell her would undoubtedly cause her pain. Years ago, Maui the demigod would drop truth bombs left and right like it was nobody's business. But he knew now that the truth could hurt, and he felt an odd compulsion to keep that truth secret, to protect his friend from it. He vowed to stash it away deep inside him and not attempt to bring it up again. He didn't want to see her cry again.

 _It's already happening_ , Little Maui informed him solemnly. _The mortals are having an effect on you._

Maui coughed, clearing his throat. "Moana, I… was wondering… where your parents are."

The young woman gave him an odd look. It was definitely out of character for the demigod to inquire about her parents– especially since he had never met them personally.

"They're back on Motunui," Moana replied. "It was about time I learned to lead on my own. They trust me to be mature enough to make my own decisions for my people."

The young chieftess sighed. "... and for myself."

The demigod shot her a questioning look, and Moana pulled her hair away from her face nervously with both hands.

"Before they left, they told me… I should… allow myself... to be courted." The words were hard for her to spit out. She tried to shrug to show her nonchalance, but Maui could tell that she was affected.

"They want you to take a man?" He blinked. _Where's the harm in that?_

Moana groaned. "Yes, but there's more to it than that. I don't want to 'pick a suitor.' I don't want to pick a man based on his bloodline, or the size of his canoe, or how compatible we would be as a match. I want to choose him the way the ocean chose me. I want to choose him because I can see into his soul, and know without a doubt that he is the one for me."

A breeze passed in the moment between them, loosening one of the flowers in Moana's crown and carrying it away.

"Moana, Conqueror of Te Ka, Chief of Ainalani and Master Wayfinder, no _mortal_ man will ever be worthy of you," Maui half-joked, but the unintentional meaning of his words was not lost on either of them. Their gazes met.

Before Moana could reply, a pair of feminine hands wrapped around her arm and yanked her up playfully, pulling her into a dance. The chieftess laughed and allowed herself to be dragged along by the girls, slipping into the group with ease, gyrating her hips and delicately moving her arms to the melody of the music as she had so many times before, mimicking the flow of the sea.

Maui was mesmerized by the ancient dance that he had seen a million times, with Moana bringing new life to the worn moves. The mortal woman was like a fresh drink of water to the dry-mouthed demigod; watching her, he could feel his immortal blood buzz and thrum through his body as he looked on. Little Maui watched her dance from his perch on Big Maui's shoulder with hearts in his eyes.

They celebrated well into the night, dancing and imbibing and eating until the full moon had nearly finished her journey across the nighttime sky.

Even when the royal pair stumbled back to Moana's hut as the light began to shine over the horizon, her head pleasantly dizzy and heart light, Maui knew that he couldn't tell her the truth. When she collapsed in her own bed of palm leaves and linen and immediately fell into a listless slumber, Maui spent a long time afterward studying her face and thinking as the sky gradually lightened outside.

He couldn't tell her that he had failed to convince Pele to spare her village. He could never tell her that the longer he stayed amongst her people, the weaker he would become; that if he stayed too long, he would become one of them– he would become permanently mortal just like them. He could already feel himself becoming more human. Weaker.

He couldn't tell her that that they would never finish the canoes in time to save every person in the village.

He couldn't tell her that they were doomed.


	4. Visitation

The following week passed without incident. In a single day, Maui could complete the work of 50 able-bodied men, and by the end of the week they were nearly done with their third canoe.

When they weren't working, Moana and Maui spent their free time roaming the island. One day they decided to venture out to open water to fish, to see if they could haul in anything that wasn't eels. The shark that the demigod subsequently caught with his hook was enough to feed the entire village for four whole days.

Maui entertained the young chief with tales of his adventures, with her interjecting every so often to tell him that she had heard it differently. The demigod was always more than willing to clarify the details for her.

Their mornings and afternoons were dedicated to shipbuilding. At sunrise, they climbed trees for coconuts. At low tide, they picked shells from the sand by the basketful. At midday, they ate their lunch together in the village center. At sundown, they practiced sparring in the clearing. At night, they talked in Moana's hut, reminiscing about their journey to Te Fiti until the chieftess couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She always fell asleep first.

At dawn on the first day of the second week, an unexpected speck appeared on the horizon line.

"A canoe," the villagers whispered, gathering near the shore before daybreak. Moana made her way through the crowd, dressed in her chiefly garb, to properly greet the visitor.

It was the most glorious boat any of them had ever seen.

Every surface was sanded and polished to perfection, gleaming in the early morning light. The sail, tightly-woven by a careful hand, glittered like liquid gold on the breeze. Stacks upon stacks of crates of goods were secured to the mast pole.

It was a large vessel, easily big enough to accommodate a dozen or so people, but it carried only a single passenger.

The solo voyager who manned the double-hulled canoe handled it expertly, riding the waves smoothly all the way to Ainalina's sandy shore. His muscles bulged and his golden-brown flesh rippled when he moved, like waves in a lagoon. His _lavalava_ was a deep blue, reminiscent of the bottom of the sea, and he wore bands of fresh green leaves around the muscular thickness of his upper arms. A tattoo of a serpentine curved around his spine. The women around Moana whispered murmurings of his handsomeness as he approached.

When the boat came to a stop on the sand, the stranger secured his rig, turned, and scanned the crowd as he addressed them.

"I come seeking Chieftess Moana."

The mentioned woman stepped forward.

"I am Moana of Motunui, Chief of Ainalani," she greeted. "Welcome to our island."

"My name is Kalawai'a," the man greeted, placing a fist atop his chest. "I have travelled very far to see your beauty for myself. I now see that the stories do not do you justice, my lady."

The man dropped to a knee, crossing his arm over the top of his thigh.

"I come bearing gifts. Everything on my canoe is yours. With your permission, I would be honored to court you, so that I may earn your hand… and your heart."

Moana shot Maui a nervous glance. His eyes were slits.

"You must be weary," Moana replied warily, dodging his request. "I'm afraid we are not adequately prepared to accept guests. If you give us a few days, I'm sure we can build a hut that you may find suitable. In the meantime–"

"Nonsense," the man purred, waving off the notion with his hand. "I can sleep on my canoe. It is no trouble."

After a beat, Moana found her voice. She knew that she couldn't turn down a suitor as fine as Kalawai'a in front of her people– even though his timing was poor.

"Oh, err… well– yes. I mean, of course. You may court me."

Kalawai'a's eyes flickered upward from where he knelt and he beamed. His teeth shone like pearls.

Uneasily, Moana held out her arm and the man rose and took it, escorting her into the village as the men of village began to unload the ship's cargo.

Maui sniffed at the air and scowled, squeezing a gigantic fist tightly to his side.

Heaps of porcelain white cowry shells, puka jewelry, fine cloths, painted tapestries, fresh pineapples, green coconuts, dried fish meats, intricately carved spear points, and a myriad of other items filled the dozens of crates that had been haphazardly placed inside the chief's hut. Hei Hei pecked absentmindedly at one of the pineapples that rolled along the floor.

"This guy can't be serious," Moana mumbled to herself as she sorted through the abundance of luxurious items.

Just then, Maui burst through the doorway.

"That guy can't be serious," he scoffed, slumping down and sitting opposite from Moana on the floor with a heavy _thud_ , arms crossed. "Who does he think he is?"

"I _think_ he thinks that he's the man who's going to court me."

Little Maui _harrumphed_ and puffed out his chest.

"Well, you can't be courted without a chaperone," Maui stated matter-of-factly. "And with no immediate male family members available, I'll have to take up the mantle."

Moana reached across and punched him on the shoulder a bit too hard to be playful. It smarted slightly.

"Ow," Maui mumbled, rubbing the tender skin. Little Maui's eyes went wide with shock at Moana's brashness.

"No," the young chieftess insisted, rising. Even at her full height she barely met the demigod eye-to-eye. She jabbed a finger into the thick skin on his chest. "I have to do this on my own."

"But I'm your confidant! Your _best friend_ ," Maui whined with mock indignity, flicking his wrist. "I have to approve of him first!"

Moana chuckled. "Listen, I don't want to deal with this just as much as you don't. But the people need you out there, repairing canoes. We–"

She was cut off by a sudden _boom_ that shook the hut so forcefully, Moana fell to her knees. A conch shell on the bedside table clattered to the floor and splintered into pieces. The ground continued to vibrate intensely.

Quickly, Maui helped her up, ushering her outside.

The villagers looked frightfully to the top of the mountain, shouting and pointing. A humongous white plume of ash aimed skyward, its infinite number of microscopic particles suspended in the heavens.

"Already?" Maui whispered in disbelief. Something must have happened to trigger Pele to erupt sooner than usual.

The newcomer named Kalawai'a ran up to the crowd from his spot on the beach.

"Chieftess! Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?" The man gently grasped Moana by the shoulders, facing her, lifting a hand to brush her hair from her face. Moana's jaw went slack at his forwardness. All she could do was stare at the stranger as his fingers brushed her temple.

"I'm f-fine," Moana managed to stammer, ducking out of his grasp, consciously making sure she didn't come across as rude. "Thanks."

She stole a glance in Maui's direction. Had she not known better, she wouldn't have been able to recognize that he was fuming.

"He shouldn't be putting his hands on you."

Moana rolled her eyes. "Says the one who has no qualms about throwing me overboard whenever he pleases."

Pua cautiously sniffed at the broken shards of conch shell. Moana scooped up the tiny pig and dropped him on her bed, giving him a pat on the head before bending to pick up the sharp pieces to dispose of them.

"That's different," Maui waved his hands from his perch on the makeshift bed across the room. "I don't like this guy, Mo. I've got a bad feeling. You shouldn't be alone with him."

The chieftess sighed and plopped down on her bed, resting her face in her palms, supporting her elbows on her knees.

"My hands are tied, Maui."

"You're the boss. Just tell him to beat it." Maui jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to emphasize his point. Little Maui copied the gesture.

"It's not that simple," she lamented. "I have certain duties to perform as chief. Certain courtesies to extend as a host. And I _certainly_ need to be hospitable to a potential suitor. If my parents heard that I turned him around at the door, they'd be furious. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Maui laid down on his side, adjusting his bed mat as he did, grumbling something about stubborn humans.

"Fine. But if he tries to make any moves on you, let me know. I'll hurl him into the sun."

"I don't doubt it," Moana mumbled, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling of her hut. Pua snorted beside her.

After some time, she could hear the muffled snores of the demigod.

 _That's odd,_ she thought. _Maui never falls asleep first._

Rising quietly so as not to wake him, Moana tiptoed to the doorway. When she peeked back at the sleeping immortal, she could see Little Maui sitting peacefully beside the inked version of Moana, next to an image of a canoe on his ribcage. She wondered briefly if demigods dreamed.

The sea always calmed her. It reminded her of where she'd been, where she'd come from, and yet still held the promise of where she'd go. She thought of her Gramma Tala, often and fondly, and rubbed the spot on her wrist where she'd had her grandmother's animal totem permanently pressed into her skin with soot; an intricately designed manta ray set in faded black and blue, swimming up towards her hand. Her spirit still appeared to her at times, and Moana wished that she was here now; she felt as though her heart was at war with itself, torn between duty and something else, and it ached for guidance.

The damp sand swallowed her feet as she walked, the ebb and flow of the ocean licking her toes, the sunken prints left behind by each step disappearing almost immediately. When Moana looked out to the sea the water was as black as ink, the thin sliver of a crescent moon in the sky doing little to illuminate the night.

After awhile of walking, she came upon the beach where Kalawai'a's canoe had been stranded. She thought of turning back, so as not to disturb their visitor, when she noticed the silhouette of a figure sitting on the deck of the boat, watching the gentle waves. She sucked in a breath.

Kalawai'a heard her approach and turned his head in her direction.

"Ah, Chieftess."

"Did I disturb you?" Moana asked empathetically. "I can leave."

The man shook his head. "Not at all, Chieftess. Please join me."

Moana climbed aboard his canoe, seating herself next to him.

"Have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?" he asked.

A vision of Maui flashed behind Moana's eyes, but she blinked it away.

"W-what do you mean?"

Kalawai'a gestured to the ocean with a broad sweep of his hand.

"The ocean calls to me. I feel most at home on a canoe. I long to voyage on the sea, to discover an island all my own, but my parents insist that I marry," Kalawai'a's eyes twinkled with his words. "I have heard the tales of your seafaring and bravery. You are an inspiration to me, Moana."

Moana was thankful for the darkness when she felt her face flush at his praise.

"I always wanted the same thing as you," the chieftess replied after a moment of quiet contemplation. The unintentional significance of her words caused her heart to skip a beat.

 _He's the same as me._

When the man beside her didn't say anything further, Moana turned to see him staring at her in a way that made her stomach flutter. It was a new, foreign feeling.

 _What is happening?_

A warmth began to spread through her belly as he continued to stare. The young chieftess swallowed loudly. Kalawai'a's tongue darted out to lick his lips, and he inhaled a shaky breath before finally speaking.

"May I kiss you?"

Moana's eyes glazed over at his request. She felt unable to respond, unable to find her voice.

 _Why can't I say no?_

Taking her silence for acquiescence, Kalawai'a leaned in and pressed his moist lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss. Moana was frozen.

After a few moments, he pulled back, grinning. When Moana pressed tentative fingers to her lips, they felt slimy.

"I- I gotta go," she choked out, sliding down from his canoe and hurrying in the direction of her hut.

 **I'm taking a lot of artistic license with Polynesian and Hawaiian cultures, so if I get anything wrong please don't hesitate to point it out and correct me. Just trying to write a fun little story that fits in the world of the movie. Thank you!**


	5. Confrontation

Moana didn't sleep much that night.

When she did finally sleep, it was fitful, full of confounding dreams. She was difficult to rouse at sunrise, and a grumpy Maui decided to fetch coconuts on his own, leaving the chief to sleep in a little.

More than once that morning, the demigod caught Moana falling asleep in the middle of work. When she passed out while securing the rig to the mast pole, she dropped the hammer she was holding with a loud clack that jolted her awake.

"I'm awake!" she yelled instinctively, nervously looking around to see if anybody had seen her slip before returning to her task. Maui groaned and shook his head.

When Maui inquired about her lack of rest, she half-lied and told him that stress of the impending eruption was keeping her awake at night.

Truthfully, it was Kalawai'a. More specifically, it was his kiss.

Moana had never been kissed before. When she was a little kid, she and the other children of the village often kissed each other on the arms, hands, or cheeks to gross each other out. But it had all been innocent back then. Kalawai'a's kiss had intention behind it, and it unnerved Moana to her core. Despite its softness, the kiss had been beyond inappropriate; Kalawai'a was courting her, and she was a virginal woman of royal heritage.

So why hadn't she been able to say "no"?

As if summoned by her thoughts, the man on her mind appeared before her.

"Moana," he greeted with a smile.

The young chief bolted upright, forcing her eyes open. "Oh, Kalawai'a. It's you."

"I was wondering if you may privilege me with the grace of your presence." He grinned, flashing those shiny teeth. "I thought that we may take lunch together."

What Moana really wanted to say was, No, not today. There's a volcano about to blow and I'm trying to get my people off of this island before that happens. Also, that kiss last night was weird and uncalled for and I'm not sure how to process all of these uneasy feelings.

But what she said was: "Yes, of course."

Maui watched with a heated stare as Moana allowed herself to be led away by the newcomer. He even took her by the hand. Such an intimate gesture made Maui's blood boil.

Why do you care? Little Maui inquired sarcastically from his bicep, letting on less than he knew.

The demigod tched and dropped the bundle of tree trunks he was carrying over his shoulder with a deafening thud, causing a handful of the villagers to jump in fright. He sat down upon the pile of logs and they creaked in protest from the burden of his weight.

"I don't care," Maui seethed. He rested his chin on his fist, tapping the fingers of his other hand restlessly on his knee. "I just don't trust that guy. I've said this already."

In reality, Maui felt as though the intensity of his usually pretty mellowed-out emotions had been cranked to a new level. An unfortunate side effect of being around humans. He was sure that he was probably being more than unreasonable about a potentially capable and well-matched suitor for his good friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hei Hei appeared, pecking at random shells on the beach as he went along. When the waves retreated, the multi-colored chicken waltzed straight into the oncoming torrent. Maui watched with amusement as the next wave pushed him back to shore, only for the process to repeat itself: The water ebbed, Hei Hei walked forward, and the water carried him back.

Sighing, Maui rose from his seat. He couldn't deny that he had a soft spot for the little birdbrain.

"You got a death wish or something?" the demigod asked rhetorically as he picked the chicken up by its head, turning him so that he was facing back towards dry land before setting him down.

"How haven't you been rotisseried yet?"

Undisturbed, Hei Hei continued his mindless pecking, now heading in the direction mandated by Maui's placement. The demigod swore that if he knocked on Hei Hei's skull he would hear an echo, like a hollow coconut.

It gave him an idea.

Glancing around inconspicuously to be sure that nobody was watching him, Maui tentatively stuck out a foot and nudged Hei Hei with his big toe, turning the bird. Every person around him was too engrossed in their own work to notice. Since the plume of ash had exploded from the mountaintop, the men and women of the village were pulling double duty to get the canoes done as quickly as possible.

Guided by the demigod's machinations, Hei Hei absentmindedly tramped in the direction that Moana and Kalawai'a had gone, with Maui following closely behind.

The massive demigod trudged along behind Hei Hei as quietly as he could. A few times the chicken took a wrong turn or got stuck in brambles, requiring Maui to adjust his course. But soon he heard voices through the fronds.

Crouching down, Maui sunk behind the trunk of a coconut tree, halting Hei Hei in his tracks with a fist around his neck as he attempted to march forward.

Kalawai'a and Moana were seated under the shade of a hibiscus bush, a spread of mahi-mahi, greens, and orchids laid out before them.

"Moana, I knew from the moment I saw you that I had to have you."

Kalawai'a placed his hand atop Moana's. Her flinch was nearly unperceivable.

Maui felt his blood begin to boil as he watched on.

"Kalawai'a, listen," Moana started. "I've agreed to let you court me, as hospitality dictates. But I want to make sure we're on the same page here." She didn't move her hand away, although her voice took on a tone that indicated that she was uncomfortable.

"Last night, the way you kissed me was– was–" Moana struggled to find the words, but she was cut off by the crash of a nearby tree.

In a flash, Maui was on his feet, breaking through the greenery. Before the look of shock could even fully register on Moana's suitor's face, the demigod had him by the throat, lifting him easily. A choked squeak escaped Kalawai'a's parted lips, his feet wriggling fruitlessly above the ground.

"Maui!" Moana yelled, jumping up. "Put him down!"

Maui ignored her, speaking to Kalawai'a instead. "You think it's okay to take liberties with a defenseless girl? The one you're supposed to be courting like a gentleman?"

His voice was a threatening growl and the mortal man trembled in his grasp, scraping helplessly at the enormous fingers around his neck.

"What kind of man are you?" the angered immortal hissed through clenched teeth. Maui thrusted the man forward to emphasize his point, still holding him by the neck.

Moana was hitting him now, punching and slapping his muscular arms as hard as her little body could manage, desperately trying to separate the men.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong, now let him go!"

With a humph, Maui threw Kalawai'a to the dirt. The man whimpered and scrambled backwards, desperate to get as far away from the demigod as possible.

"What is your problem?" Moana shouted, her voice pitching.

Maui snorted. "What's my problem? This pua'a is my problem," he spat in Kalawai'a's direction. "This is exactly what I told you would happen."

Moana shrieked in frustration. She duly noted that the narcissistic, boisterous immortal often caused her to have such a reaction.

"What happens between Kalawai'a and I is none of your concern!" Moana jabbed a finger in the demigod's direction. "He's the one courting me– not you."

The chieftess was suddenly aware of the abnormality of Maui's presence at their private luncheon and her mouth dropped open in awe.

"Did you follow us here?" she accused, pointing a finger in Maui's direction. "Are you spying on me?"

"No, I was following Hei Hei," Maui stated proudly; it wasn't a lie, after all. "But you need someone to watch over you so that this pig doesn't take advantage of you, Moana."

"Nobody is taking advantage of me. I can take care of myself." The chieftess threw her arms up in defiance. "Maybe I– maybe I wanted him to kiss me!"

Maui's dark brown eyes glittered dangerously as he loomed over the smaller woman.

"Is that what you want?" Maui grabbed Moana by the shoulders, pulling her against his body. "To be kissed?"

"What are you doing?" Moana fought against him. "Let me go, Maui!"

Before the chieftess could protest any further, Maui's lips came crashing down upon her own. A scream bubbled deep in Moana's throat and she shoved against Maui frantically, but he only deepened the kiss in response, her weak fists on his chest doing little to deter him.

When Maui finally broke the kiss, he loosened his grip on the young chieftess, allowing her to pull away from him. Moana immediately reached her arm back as far as she could before flinging her open palm forward, connecting with the side of Maui's face with a loud smack.

There were no words. Before anyone could see the hot tears fall from her eyes, Moana turned and ran from the clearing.

The demigod was surprised to find that her slap had stung, leaving a burning red mark that ached when he gingerly touched his fingertips to it. A human's hand typically did not have the strength to mark an immortal.

Kalawai'a's eyes glinted, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth; his demeanor had suspiciously transformed from frightened to confident in the span of minutes.

"Well, well, well," the suitor purred as he stood, brushing off the front of his lavalava. "That was… interesting."

Maui glared at the man. Kalawai'a raised both hands, palms forward, in mock surrender.

"Hey, man, my bad. Didn't realize a demigod could have a thing for a human. Had to see it for myself."

The demigod's eyes narrowed. Why did this man seem… familiar? Kalawai'a's abruptly cool disposition perturbed him; he was no longer the quivering, bumbling mess that Maui had scared him into only moments ago. Little Maui tapped his fish hook impatiently on his pectoral, ready to finish the fight. Maui experienced a brief window of clarity that told him that beating this guy to a blubbering pulp would not help him get back in Moana's good graces. He flared his nostrils like an enraged bull. He hated losing.

"Go," Maui warned, scrunching his mouth. "Before I toss you off the nearest cliff like a sack of coconuts."

Taking his opportunity, Kalawai'a strolled casually past the demigod, laughing to himself.

Maui watched him leave with his eyes narrowed, the uneasy feeling in the pit of his abdomen becoming heavier, causing his stomach to sink like a stone.

Moana paced frantically inside her hut, wearing a hole in the floor. She pulled at her hair with tight, exasperated fists. Her knuckles paled from the effort.

Oh, my gods.

Maui had kissed her.

It had been hours since the incident, and yet Moana still felt just as restless as the moment it happened. Her belly did a backflip and she felt as though she may be sick at any moment. Her nerves skittered across her skin like coconut oil in a hot pan. Her legs swayed. She fingered the pendant at the end of her necklace nervously.

"Damn him!" the chieftess cursed aloud, stomping a foot angrily.

Maui the Shapeshifter was known for his trickery. This had to be another one of his tricks. It just had to be. He must have gotten a kick out of getting her so worked up. She figured Maui had a good laugh afterwards, at her expense. The vision of his mischievous grin caused a weight to drop to the bottom of her gut, coming to rest heavily between her legs. Moana squeezed her knees together.

How did Maui's kiss inspire such a reaction in her? She had been able to fight her friend off, and yet had previously found herself unable to resist the advances of a man who was little more than a complete stranger to her. Maui's kiss had been brash and demanding, while Kalawai'a's had been soft and tender.

Kalawai'a had come to see her shortly after the episode, and despite the apprehension she felt around him, she found herself unable to reject him or send him away. And before he left, he had kissed her hand and proposed marriage to her.

He would be expecting an answer soon. Moana told him she needed time to think, and had been able to buy some extra time by focusing on the canoes, but every time she began to imagine a potential future with Kalawai'a, the memory of Maui's heated kiss would distract her from her thoughts.

"Ugh," Moana groaned, putting her face in her hands. "What is wrong with me?"

Her contemplation was interrupted by a visitor at the door.

Hei Hei focused one beady black eye on the demigod, letting out a shrill but disapproving squawk.

"You got me into this mess, feathers," Maui replied accusingly. He bent down to pluck another orchid, pulling up roots and all. In his hand was already a pretty sizeable bouquet.

Hei Hei bawk bawk'd and Maui rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not like that. Moana is my friend."

The chicken looked at the flowers and blinked before his tiny brain did a hard reset, causing the bird to return to his usual mission of pecking aimlessly at the dirt.

Moana had avoided him the rest of the day after his impulsive kiss. Anytime Maui even attempted to approach the chieftess, she would make herself either busy or scarce. When he returned to her hut at the end of the day, as the sun had begun to set, she was gone.

The lack of interaction with the mortal he considered his dearest friend caused an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. He felt an urge to remedy the situation, to mend the divide between them, as it truly was his own fault that she was angry with him, but he hadn't any experience with such a thing. All he knew was that human women occasionally enjoyed receiving flowers.

Even his own wife had once been appreciative of the blossoms he would bring her. The reverie stirred a regrettable feeling within him.

"Stupid human emotions," Maui muttered under his breath.

As if in response, a familiar, feminine scream echoed through the trees, the piercing sound carried to his ears by the wind.

The bundle of orchids fell forgotten to the ground. The noose around Maui's heart tightened.

"Moana!"

By the time Maui reached the village it was dark, and an animated crowd had already formed around the chieftess and her companion, both congratulating and clamoring for answers to their questions. A group of women were shrieking and chattering excitedly about a "good match."

"Such a good match," they chanted, over and over.

At Moana's side stood Kalawai'a. Holding her hand. Kissing her cheek. When the chieftess scanned the crowd and her tawny irises met Maui's gaze at the edge of the action, she pressed her lips together in silence, her eyes saying everything.

She would be Kalawai'a's wife.


	6. Obligation

Despite the impending threat to them all, Kalawai'a had insisted on not postponing their engagement, with the _fakalelea_ set to begin immediately. Although Moana had tried to protest, something about the look Kalawai'a gave her made her stay silent.

The villagers scrambled to prepare the evening's feast, finding little meat to eat but the ever-abundant eels. They managed to scrape together a few coconuts and other fruits, but it was difficult on such short notice. The wild boars seemed to have disappeared from the island. Even the freshwater streams were drying up; drinking water was becoming scarcer by the day. The island truly seemed cursed.

Moana donned her ceremonial headdress for the occasion, accessorizing herself with a few pieces of the jewelry Kalawai'a had given her. It would be seen as a gesture of good faith and was only proper.

Securing her grandmother's necklace around her neck, Moana took in a deep breath before stepping out of her hut and into the night, pushing all thoughts of Maui and his kiss from her mind.

The air of doom lifted almost immediately, vanishing for the evening, with an easygoing, party-like atmosphere taking over easily. The people danced, traditional dances as ancient as the sea, and offered what gifts and congratulations they could to the royal couple. Children giggled as they chased each other around the fire.

As chieftess, Moana was seated at the head of the festivities, with Kalawai'a by her side. On her other side sat Maui the demigod, guest of the chief, arms crossed and pouting like a child. When he continuously stabbed at the food placed before him with a stick, flinging pieces of coconut meat to the ground, Moana had to elbow him and give him a chiding look to stop his petulant behavior. It took all of the effort she could muster to not roll her eyes and groan out loud in annoyance.

When Kalawai'a was summoned for a dance, he kissed Moana on the cheek before leaving, and Moana forcibly changed her involuntary grimace to a smile for his sake.

"Aren't you going to join your _fiancee_?" Maui drawled snottily when Kalawai'a was out of earshot. Moana whipped around to face him.

" _What is your problem?_ " she hissed in a whisper, snapping her fingers, at wit's end with the immortal's attitude as of late. "As my friend, you're supposed to be happy for me."

The demigod bellowed, a loud belly laugh that made a few women standing too close scurry away in fright.

" _My_ problem? More like what's _your_ problem?" he snarled in response. "Agreeing to marry _that guy?_ And so soon? You've lost your coconuts, Mo."

Moana's eyes went wide, her voice livid. "Don't you _dare_ insult me, Maui. You've been nothing but a whiny, brash, obnoxious pain in my side since you got here!"

Maui threw his hands up in exasperation and scoffed. "Oh, _so sorry_ my being here is an _inconvenience_ to you. As I remember, I simply came for a brief visit, and then _someone_ guilted me into staying when _I didn't want to!_ "

"Well, the canoes are almost done anyway, so you can go just ahead and leave. Your help is no longer needed here. We'll find our own way." she huffed with finality, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

The demigod nearly shouted, his anger reaching a fever-pitch. " _Why_ are you marrying him, Mo? Why marry someone like him, when you deserve someone like– like–"

 _Like me._

"It's my duty to my people," Moana replied evenly, her tone dripping with irritation at the continued talk of the tired subject. "He will be a good leader to them. It's a good match."

Maui growled and grabbed the chieftess by her wrist, yanking her upwards. "That's _it_."

"Hey!" Moana protested, but was stopped by a giant hand over her mouth as the demigod dragged her away from the village.

When Maui reached the water's edge, away from the village, he lifted Moana easily, throwing her into the sea with purpose, ignoring her shouts of protest. Within seconds, the ocean swelled, carrying the now very wet and very pissed off chieftess upon its crest, plopping her down in front of the demigod before retreating. Without a second thought, the demigod tossed her right back. Once more, the ocean delivered her, splashing Maui with a spout of seawater in reparation for his bad behavior. After a third bout, the chieftess' shoulders slumped with defeat.

"Maui…" she started. "I have to marry Kalawai'a."

"Because you want to?"

"Because I have no reason _not_ to."

"You have every reason to not marry that snake," Maui paused for a moment, looking Moana's body up and down. "Did he compromise you? Is that why you feel obligated to marry him? I'll kill him."

"Maui!" Moana scolded. "No, he didn't… _compromise_ me."

The chieftess thought briefly of the way Maui had _compromised_ her when he kissed her and her belly felt warm.

"I'm a demigod, Mo. When I have a bad feeling about something, I'm usually right. And I have a bad feeling about Kahawai."

"Kalawai'a," Moana corrected.

"Bless you. Anyway, from the moment he stepped foot on this island, I knew something was off. Mo, I couldn't even _smell_ him. Normally, all of you humans stink to me–" he ignored the annoyed look Moana shot him, "But his scent is _nonexistent_. It's almost like he doesn't have a scent at all, or it's covered up somehow."

"So, the guy keeps himself clean. How is that a bad thing? You could learn a thing or two about hygiene."

Moana was growing impatient now. She needed to get back to her engagement celebration. To her _fiancé_. She cringed inwardly at the thought, but tried to shake off the feeling of dread. She knew that she had to be there, had to marry Kalawai'a– why couldn't Maui just accept it and move on?

Maui groaned. "Moana, just– just listen to me. Just this once. As a friend. Don't marry him."

"What would you know about marriage, anyway?" Moana snapped, but the hurt in her voice betrayed the irritated facade she tried to portray.

The demigod sighed, a long, drawn-out sigh, and crouched down to seat himself on the rock beside Moana.

"I was married, once," Maui said solemnly, gently brushing his lavalava aside to reveal an image on his inner thigh. "To a woman named Hina."

The demigod's chin dropped, his dark tresses falling in front of his face. Moana looked to see the dark profile of a woman tattooed near his groin, on the skin usually hidden by his loincloth.

"We were happy. We had our own island. We had a bunch of kids. One day, Te Tuna-roa, the eel demon... he devoured my children, and then he–"

Maui choked. The look in his eyes as he reminisced about his family was heartbreaking. Moana had never seen him so emotional. It made her own chest ache.

"He took my wife, seduced her and... killed her. Dragged her to his underwater cave before I could stop him." The demigod inhaled a breath. "When I finally got ahold of him, I sliced him up into a thousand pieces before tossing the parts into the sea. His flesh became millions of eels, and when I buried his still beating heart, it sprouted into a coconut tree. And Hina… her spirit became the moon."

Neither of them spoke. The only sound between them was a quiet rumble from deep within the mountain that crescendoed momentarily before receding back into its depths.

"Maui, I…" Moana was at a loss for words. How could she properly express how truly sorry she was for him? That it caused her pain to know that he had been through such suffering? If she could erase his pain, she would. She would take it as her own burden to bear, if it meant sparing him the heartache that was plastered across his features. Swallowing thickly, the chieftess reached out and gingerly touched the tattoo of Hina on his leg, so close to his manhood, tracing her inky hair with her fingertips. Maui's breath hitched.

"She must've been lovely," Moana whispered, looking up into Maui's eyes. "You must've loved her very much."

A wave of emotion swept over Moana and she felt a rock drop in the pit of her stomach. Somewhere, deep down, she knew all along that she had made a terrible mistake by agreeing to marry Kalawai'a, but she hadn't realized it until now.

Why would she marry if not for love?

"I don't want to marry Kalawai'a," she whispered suddenly. Tears welled in her eyes. Maui's own eyes met hers, taking on a strange look.

"I don't want you to marry Kalawai'a."

In one swift movement, Maui grasped Moana by her upper arms and lifted her, placing her on his lap and smashing his lips to hers, hungrily. Moana eagerly reciprocated this time, kissing him back just as desperately.

The passion between them heightened and Maui swore he would take everything she would give him, everything he'd always wanted and needed from her.

Flipping them over, Maui rolled on top of Moana, careful not to crush her. He moved his lips to her neck, her chest, her stomach, kissing and licking and biting as Moana's breaths and moans increased in proportion. His large hands reached for her covered breasts, pushing down the offending fabric, squeezing and massaging as the woman beneath him scraped her nails over his forearms in unbridled excitement.

When he reached the apex of her thighs and pushed her skirt aside, darting his tongue out to taste her mortal flower, Moana gasped and bucked her hips reflexively, inadvertently pushing herself right into his waiting mouth.

Maui began eagerly feasting between her folds, that sacred part of her previously untouched by any man, revelling in her musky flavor. Moana shrieked and cried, his name falling repeatedly from her lips with abandon as her skin burned, the spot between her legs coiling ever tighter, becoming heavier, her once-lucid mind lost to the waves of pleasure as she felt herself stretching, reaching for something.

In an instant, Moana felt herself being pulled in every direction as shooting stars burst behind her eyelids, a single, drawn-out wail being ripped from her throat as she came, shuddering, her muscles contracting, her pleasure ebbing and flowing like the tide.

Slowly, Maui slipped a finger inside her pulsating core, and the way Moana mewled and tightened around his digit in response as she came undone was nearly his own undoing.

 _What was he doing?_

The immortal looked down at the woman writhing beneath him, her face pink with heat and a thin layer of perspiration giving her body a divine sheen. Her bare breasts heaved up and down as she struggled to drag in enough oxygen. Her taut stomach fluttered with each contraction. She was beautiful. A goddess.

But that was the thing: she _wasn't_ a goddess.

When Moana realized that he had stopped his ministrations, she opened her eyes, focusing her gaze on the demigod.

"Maui?" she croaked, her voice a throaty whisper.

Regrettably, Maui pulled back, sitting back on the balls of his feet. Moana sat up.

"Maui?" she asked again. More fearful this time. "Is everything alright?"

"We can't do this," he murmured. His tone was somber. A bewildered expression swept over Moana's features, her eyes squinting in confusion.

"We can't… Maui, what do you mean?"

She reached for him but he turned away from her, and the young chief's face crumpled. It nearly killed him.

"I can't be with a mortal." His voice was flat.

"Maui, look at me," Moana pleaded. Her eyes watered.

"Mo, if I… if you… if we…," the demigod failed to find the words. Finally, he sighed and stood, facing her. "We can't be together, because if we do this, if we go any further– you'll _die_."

It was a blatant lie, but Moana hadn't the slightest idea of what would happen if he fell for her. Maui felt a twinge of guilt for using the mortal card against her; it wouldn't be her death sentence if they went further, but rather _his_. It would be his own demise that would result if he allowed himself to fall in love with a human. He would become mortal, lose his power and immortality, and live a shortened life as all mortal men do.

They could never be together.

The chieftess gasped, her brown eyes wide with shock.

"You mean– you were going to–" the look of horror on Moana's face as she registered what they were about to do, what she believed would've happened to her, made Maui's own eyes wet. A frightened sob escaped her throat, the realization hitting her in the gut full-force, forcing the air from her lungs. Fresh tears began to spill over, leaving hot, stinging trails down her cheeks.

When Maui didn't speak, but simply looked away in shame, the young woman bit her swollen lower lip hard enough to draw blood; it didn't stop the tears that were now pouring over in torrents.

"I will never forgive you for this," she spit at him through clenched teeth. In a blur of motion, Moana pulled her garments together and stumbled over the rocks, away from the demigod, sprinting as soon as she was on flat ground.

Maui felt as though his heart would shatter at any moment. Pangs of regret riddled his insides, and Little Maui sat somewhere on his back, his head down, his black arms hanging listlessly at his sides. Unmoving.

"It's for the best," Maui murmured aloud to no one in particular. As if reassuring himself. Though he felt anything but sure.

The demigod didn't know how long he sat on that rock. Staring at the ground, oblivious to the roar of the waves, white noise filling his head. Unmoving. Unthinking. Letting the dull anguish of sadness pulse over his body. The knowledge that it was already too late for him sinking in at last.

He loved her.

He loved Moana. He loved her strength, her spirit, her courage. He loved her curly hair and her eyes that sparkled like the sun on the sea. He loved that she was almost as steadfast and stubborn as he was. He loved her people. He loved how much she loved her people. He loved how much she loved the sea. He loved _her_.

He knew that now. And he knew that he could never be with her. If he stayed, he died. There was nothing he could do about it. He had to leave. Leave and never come back. Never to mess in the affairs of mortals ever again, for all of eternity. The title of "Hero to All" be damned.

After awhile, the earth began to throb; steadily at first, then gradually with more fervor, reaching a fever pitch. The demigod was jolted from his stupor by the island tremoring around him. The trees behind him whined, swaying haphazardly, shaking their leaves and fruits loose. The mountain roared. Tiny particles of ash began to rain from the sky.

And there, out in the lagoon, was Moana's canoe, sailing away from the island.

 **We're almost at the end! Reviews always welcome and appreciated~**


	7. Culmination

The young chieftess sat at the back of her canoe with her legs over the edge, staring at the water, idling her hand about in the current. The air in the lagoon was thick and dark with gray smoke; particles of ash floated down from the sky like a slow rain, the only sounds being the hiss of the waves, the rumbling of the island in the distance, the creaking of the boat. The sea spray chilled Moana to the bone with each crest the vessel breached.

When the canoe shifted due to a sudden uneven distribution of weight, the stern where Moana sat lifting inches out of the water before settling atop its surface once more, the young chieftess didn't even flinch.

"Mo." Maui's tone was hard like obsidian, yet soft and malleable as sand, and it crackled like a fire in Moana's heart.

"Why are you here?" Moana asked indifferently, not really caring for an answer. Her voice was dull; dry like the dusty flakes that serpentined through the air around them. Her eyes stayed focused on the sea.

Behind her, Maui sighed. He stood straight and stiff. Not leaning casually against the mast pole like he usually did.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't– I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"You could've killed me."

The demigod winced at his own lie being spit back at him. He couldn't tell her the truth; it would be better this way.

"Moana, I would never–"

"You said it yourself," she snapped back quickly, swallowing a lump. "Any farther and I'd have died, because a mortal can't… not with a demigod. Not with _you_. Those were your words. That's what you told me, isn't it?"

The chieftess blinked back saltwater. She kept her back to him. The space between them was thick with tension. Moana pulled her hand from the water and briefly thought of the time she had wanted nothing more than to sail over the horizon, to leave her village behind, but always with the intention of saving her people and coming back. She felt differently about her situation this time around.

Perhaps it wasn't the fact that Maui had stopped their tryst short of killing her that caused Moana so much grief, but rather the realization that she couldn't be with the demigod physically, something she hadn't known she had even wanted until he had kissed her.

What would be the point of any of it– saving her people, saving her island– if she couldn't be with Maui?

"Why are you here?" she asked again, doing little to hide the venom in her words. Maui dared to step forward.

"Your people need you," he spoke softly. "Any moment now, that volcano is gonna pop its top. You gotta get your people outta there, Mo."

"There aren't enough canoes," Moana seethed, angry tears pricking at her lashes, finally turning from where she sat to face him. "We didn't complete them in time. Not even with your help."

Maui didn't even attempt to sugarcoat his words.

"I know. I tried to warn you, Moana. But what's passed is passed. It's too late to focus on that now. Right now, you gotta get back to _that_ island–" the demigod pointed a large finger in the direction of the island behind them, which had already begun to take on a hazy brown glow. "Back to Ainalani. Back to your people. You– _we_ have to do everything we can to save them."

Maui wilted. "And when we're done, I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again."

 _It's for the best._

Moana was unresponsive for a moment, allowing his words to penetrate. She knew that he was right. She couldn't leave her people; not now, not ever.

But especially not now.

Maui took another step towards her. "This isn't like you. The Moana I know is strong, and brave, and stubborn, and defiant, and wouldn't give up so easily. Even when it all seems hopeless."

 _And that's the Moana I love._

A moment passed, and then another. The chieftess stood at last, a new resolve filling her spirits like wind in a sail, clenching her fists at her sides determinedly. When she turned to face the demigod her eyes glinted like two pools of magma.

"We _will_ save my people, Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea. You will help me." She swallowed with difficulty, doing her damnedest to appear tough, her will resolute. "And when the last villager is safely off of that island, you _will_ leave. And you will _never_ return to me."

Swallowing thickly, Maui nodded his acquiescence to her demands, before transforming into a hawk and flying off into the sky. Without a moment to spare, Moana kicked her foot back on the stern as she grabbed the rig, using the weight of her body to turn the canoe, steering it back towards Ainalani, just as the first spout of red-orange lava burst forth from the top of Pele's peak with a deafening roar.

Moana made quick work of securing her canoe when she reached the shore, tossing her oar into the nearby shrubbery with abandon as she raced up to the village.

Her people had already begun mobilizing, loading up the canoes with crates of supplies and making room for everybody to be able to board. One of Moana's chiefly advisors caught her by the arm and told her to pack quickly, and she heeded his advice, running to her own hut as fast as her legs would carry her.

Moana hurriedly threw the items she would need for the journey into a crate: some linens, a knife, and spare clothing. She also packed her dearest heirlooms, including a tapestry of her village history, her chiefly garments, and her ceremonial headdress, all given to her by her mother and father when she had become chief in her own right.

The reality of the situation only hit her when she inspected her headdress more carefully; it was an oddly bright and optimistic artifact from a faraway world, a world that was carefree and safe. But that world was not Ainalani, and because of that fact, they were going to leave Ainalani behind.

The chieftess felt an urge to run to Maui to be comforted.

How did he affect her so much? Moana had never had a best friend– or any friend, for that matter– before Maui, but why should that make any difference? She had always been fiercely independent.

Yet thinking of Maui made her feel emotions that were confusing, to say the least. And after this ordeal was through, she would never see him again.

 _It's for the best._

Within moments, Moana felt her willpower wane. The hand holding her headdress shook, and the extravagant piece slipped from her trembling grasp with a soft rustle of feathers on the bed. The usually strong-willed chieftess collapsed to the floor with a cry, as sobs began to rack her body, pressing her face to the bed mat.

"Why does this hurt so much?" Moana choked out between sobs, clutching a hand to her rib cage. It ached with a pain she hadn't known since her Gramma Tala had passed on. Pua came forward and attempted to comfort his ailing mistress, curling up in her lap and rubbing his face against her body, but when he couldn't seem to console her the tiny pig raised himself up and trotted away.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't be strong. The volcano… her people… Kalawai'a… Maui. She couldn't bear it. It was all too much. Her strength had been drained. Moana couldn't be the hero everyone expected her to be.

The sound of tiny hooves approached her from behind, followed by a _clunk_ as something hard was dropped beside her. Moana's eyes trailed to the object that Pua had placed before her: a wooden oar. Moana sniffed and closed her eyes against the sight.

"No, Pua. I don't want to go sailing. We have to pack and get to the canoes."

The pygmy boar huffed and flipped the oar over with his muzzle. Moana looked down again to see a familiar autograph etched into the wood: a heart and a fish hook. She sniffed.

It was her oar from the first time she'd met Maui.

"Pua, where did you..."

The tiny pig cocked only his head and twitched his snout.

Carefully, Moana picked up the oar from her spot on the ground, cradling the wooden instrument in both hands, handling it as though it were some delicate fossil that might crumble if she grasped it too tightly. She brushed the pads of her fingers over the rough edges of the engraving.

A heart and a fish hook. A fish hook and a heart.

"I can't marry Kalawai'a," Moana whispered, the realization crashing into her like a tidal wave. Inside her chest, her heart fluttered. The haze inside of her mind began to clear. "Because I want to marry Maui."

"I... am in love... with Maui."

She felt as though she would faint at the revelation. She loved Maui. It was true. She knew it to be true, from the moment she had met him. No man rivalled him in strength, perseverance, wayfinding, or seafaring; he was the only one for her.

"But we can't… he said…"

Moana's face crumpled and she felt the sadness come again, the tears threatening just below the surface once more. Standing up quickly, she stomped a foot on the floor.

" _No!_ " she scolded herself. "Moana Waialiki, you are stronger than this. No more crying!"

She puffed out her chest and shrieked, a powerful shout, and pumped a fist against her breast.

"I am Moana, Chieftess of Ainalani, Conqueror of Te Ka, Master Wayfinder!" She carefully and passionately enunciated each word, every syllable, with meaning. "I returned the heart to Te Fiti, I am in love with Maui the Shapeshifter, and _I will save my people!_ "

At that moment, Kalawai'a entered her hut, catching Moana off guard; the sudden appearance of the unexpected guest caused her to tumble over herself in surprise.

He paused in the doorway, looking her over.

 _Did he hear my admission?_

"Are you ready, love?" Kalawai'a licked his lips. "The canoes are almost filled."

The man reached for Moana's hand and she instinctively snatched it from him, shrinking back. The room around them quaked.

"Kalawai'a, I'm sorry, but I do not wish to marry you," she stated with finality. Kalawai'a's eyes narrowed to slits.

"What was that, my dear?"

Moana shook her head. "The engagement is off. There will be no wedding."

"Surely you don't mean that?"

Moana stood firm, but she felt her willpower waver just by looking at him. He had a surreal power over her; she felt compelled to bend to his every whim. "I'm sorry."

The man was pensive for a moment before strolling over to Moana's side.

"Now isn't the best time, love. You must be frazzled with all the excitement going on." His voice was slick and sweet, enticing her. "Let us go to the boats and we will discuss this later."

 _How can he be so calm and nonchalant about this?_

Moana shook her head. "No, Kalawai'a, we will not discuss this later. My decision is final."

His squinted eyes narrowed even further, taking on a sudden dark energy.

"Is there another man?" he jeered, grabbing her by the chin and yanking her face upward to look at him. The abrupt change in his demeanor made Moana fearful and she inadvertently whimpered. Her small hands gripped his forearm, struggling to keep him at a distance.

"Or, rather, should I say… _demigod?_ " he hissed.

Something cracked inside Moana's mind like the husk of a coconut, and she suddenly felt as if a spell that had been holding sway over her had been broken. She looked at Kalawai'a and it was like she was seeing him for the first time with new eyes; his skin was abnormally smooth and poreless, and his teeth shone like pearls when he snarled at her. His hair curled like snakes. His eyes were like glass. Whereas before she had always been captivated by Kalawai'a and his handsomeness and charm, it was now unnerving to see a mortal man so unnaturally... _perfect_. Something in her gut told her that something wasn't right.

"Who are you really?" she bit out, the cold fingers of fear creeping up her spine. "How did you find my island? How did you find _me?_ "

Kalawai'a opened his mouth to answer, but before he could form the words a hideous screech released from his throat and he loosened his grip on Moana's jaw, just enough that she was able to slip out of his grasp and away from him. When Moana looked down she saw Maui's hook protruding from his abdomen, slick with fresh blood– purple blood. The sight made Moana ill. Behind her, Pua squealed.

"Tuna-roa," Maui growled from behind the demon, who had already begun to change. The masculine body before Moana began to morph and distort, turning into the form of a large black-and-white serpent– taller than Maui himself– with sulfuric, lizard-like eyes.

Where Kalawai'a had stood only moments ago now stood the eel demon known as Te Tuna-roa. His guts oozed to the floor where Maui's hook had penetrated him, dispersing into squiggly little eels where they fell.

With a yank, Maui pulled his fish hook free, and with another swing he sliced the end of Tuna-roa's tail clean off, causing the demon to keen and wail. Before he could get another jab at him, Tuna-roa shot forward and coiled himself around Moana, squeezing like a snake. Thinking quickly, and thanks to her practice spars with Maui, the chieftess kicked up her oar from where it lay near her feet, catching it in her hands and using it to pry herself free from the demon's embrace in one swift move. He screeched and released her, slinking quickly to the door.

"You will suffer dearly again, Maui," Tuna-roa hissed. "You will never stop suffering. You will only know an eternity of pain."

The demon hissed once more for effect, slithering out and away from the hut before either chief or demigod could get another shot at him.

Moana thought to go after him, but all she could do was stare at Maui with wide eyes. He had arrived just in time. If he hadn't gotten there when he did...

Maui rushed over to Moana, reaching for her, but stopping himself before he got too close.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. The concern in his voice made Moana's heart quicken.

"He was Kalawai'a the whole time." Shaken but still standing, the chieftess gaped. "Tuna-roa. The eel demon. He's back?"

"I'm as surprised as you are," Maui replied. "I thought I took care of fishbreath over a thousand years ago. I'm surprised I didn't notice his presence sooner."

Truth be told, all the signs had been there for Maui to see, but his weakening powers had prevented him from recognizing them in time.

"Why did I agree to marry him?" Moana groaned, shaking her head. "I felt like I was under his control… like I was under a spell. I've been acting so crazy… I can't explain it."

"Tuna-roa has incredible powers of seduction," Maui explained. "Mortals are helpless against him. Even Hina was no match for him, and she was a goddess."

 _And yet, Moana had managed to hold her own against him much longer than would be expected,_ Little Maui offered.

"Him being here must be why the Fire Goddess is so upset," Moana murmured thoughtfully. "She's going to wipe out this island to get rid of Tuna-roa."

"Oh no she doesn't," the demigod huffed menacingly, hefting his hook onto his shoulder. "Tuna-breath is _mine_."

"Maui, no," Moana said quickly, her voice suddenly taking on a pleading tone. She gripped the skin of his massive biceps with her frail but calloused hands. "There isn't time. We still have to save my people. I… _we_ need your help. Please."

She dared to wrap her arms around the demigod's torso, embracing him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Maui. Please. I'm so sorry for everything."

Maui sighed and hugged her back just as fiercely. "Nothing to be sorry for, kid. Most of this is my fault, anyway."

Maui looked back at the door to the hut, as if debating on his next move. Tuna-roa, the demon who had slaughtered his wife and children nearly a millennia ago, had now tried to take his friend– his love– as well. But there were still mortals in danger.

After a moment he sighed, his decision made. It was very unlike him to not jump at the opportunity to be brash and violent, but Moana had that effect on him.

"You're right. I'll stay. Your people are more important."

Moana's face relaxed into a grateful smile. They stayed like that for a moment, looking each other in the eyes, an unspoken understanding of all they had been through together passing between them. Behind the pair, Pua sniffed at a slimy eel still wriggling on the floor from where the demon's blood had been spilt, which quickly shot itself up and into Pua's mouth. The tiny pig's eyes dilated as the poison immediately began to take hold.

Suddenly the earth jolted violently, throwing Moana and Maui both to the floor. Spooked, the possessed Pua let out an ear-piercing squeal and bolted out of the hut.

"Pua!" the chieftess called after her pet, scrambling upright to go after him. Maui hurried after her.

The scene outside the hut was dismal; the sky was black as pitch, and the first spurts of glowing, orange lava were spewing forth from the mountaintop. Villagers ran this way and that, carrying crates or calling for children.

Maui grabbed the chieftess by the arm before she could go any further. "Moana, wait–"

"I'll go after Pua," she breathed. "You help my people get to the canoes."

"You'll never find him in time." Fear crept into Maui's voice– fear at the thought of losing Moana. "It's too dangerous."

"I can't leave him behind." Moana smiled a reassuring smile. "This is my island, I know it inside and out– I know where's he's probably gone off to."

When Maui still didn't relent, Moana reached up to stroke his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. On my honor as the chieftess. Trust me."

Reluctantly, Maui nodded, releasing Moana from his grip. He watched for a moment as she turned and ran, disappearing into the trees, wondering if he hadn't just made a terrible mistake by trusting her judgement and letting her go.


	8. Eruption

When the last of the canoes had been finally been boarded, Maui turned back towards the island, expecting to see Moana coming down the beach or emerging from the underbrush, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Maui?" the man called Napo inquired, placing a hand on the demigod's shoulder. "Where is the chieftain?"

Maui scanned the treeline for any sign of movement, but there was none. Another spout of lava burst forth from the mountaintop suddenly, cracking the sky like lightning, and the villagers behind him gasped in fear. The demigod knew that they couldn't spare any more time; they had to leave immediately, before it became too late to leave at all.

"Ship off," Maui instructed to Napo. "Take the way I told you about. Don't wait for me."

Without hesitating a minute longer, Maui spun on his heel and ran up the beach, towards the center of Ainalani.

"Where are you going?" Napo called after him.

The demigod didn't respond.

"Pua!"

Moana pushed through the bush and the brambles as she went; the deeper she got into the lush jungle at the base of the volcano, the thicker and more wild the greenery got. It slowed her steps considerably.

" _Pua!_ " she shouted again, but her efforts seemed fruitless; the volcano was rumbling violently now, its constant roaring drowning out her cries. The air had also grown incredibly hot, and heavy with smoke and ash; it was unbearable. Her lungs had begun to burn and the chieftess briefly considered turning back, but she pressed on, unwilling to leave her beloved potbelly behind.

It was then, when she paused to rest against the trunk of a coconut tree to catch her breath, that she heard a noise; a tiny squeal, coming from somewhere nearby.

"Pua!" Filled with a new hope, Moana pushed forward, towards the source of the sound. "Pua, I'm coming, I'm right here–"

She broke through the trees at the edge of an unfamiliar freshwater pool and stopped. Despite the darkness around her, the water glowed from within, illuminating the small clearing in faint blue.

There, at the edge of the pool, sat Pua, rubbing his snout frantically in the dirt.

"Pua?" Moana approached cautiously; she didn't want to spook the little pig any further and risk him running off.

"It's okay now. I'm here."

With a squeak, he started, facing Moana; his normally warm brown eyes were wide and beady, as black as night. He seemed afraid of her.

Moana furrowed her brows at the sight of him. "Pua, what happened to you? It's me. What's wrong?"

The pool behind Pua began to ripple, the water bubbling as something rose from its depths to the surface; Moana recognized the face that emerged as belonging to none other than Kalawai'a– Te Tuna-roa in disguise.

"Moana," he purred as he stood up and out of the water, showing off his pearly-white teeth as sharp as fangs. "You've returned for me."

"I didn't come for _you,_ " Moana spat in disgust.

"Ah, yes." The figure of Kalawai'a glanced down at the tiny creature at his feet. "The pig."

In one swift movement, he kicked Pua bacdk as hard as he could, sending the animal flying into the pool with a splash.

" _Pua!_ " Moana screamed, running forward. She was halted by Kalawai'a's arm around her neck, pulling her away from the water.

" _Let me go!_ " Moana clawed at him. "I'll kill you, I swear I will!"

Kalawai'a chuckled– an evil, menacing chuckle. "I'd like to see you try, love."

Using the size and weight of his mortal form to his advantage, Kalawai'a tugged at the petite woman in his arms until she was kneeling with him at the water's edge; she continued to struggle against him, but it was no use as he held onto her fast and strong. With his free arm, he cupped his hand and dipped it into the water, collecting a handful in his palm. Moana watched with revulsion as he lifted the water to her lips, encouraging her to drink; before her very eyes, the liquid transformed into dozens of squirming eels.

Pressing her lips together as forcefully as she could, Moana tilted her head away, but she was no match for Kalawai'a; grasping her jaw with his fingers, he pried her lips open and forced the contents of his palm into her mouth before she could protest, holding his hand against her face until she swallowed, the slithering lamprey sliding down her throat effortlessly.

Within moments, Moana began to feel ill; her stomach churned and her body felt fuzzy and limp. Her limbs went slack and she fell into Kalawai'a, breathing heavily as the poison raced through her veins. Her last thought before the darkness clouded her mind was of rippling muscles covered in tanned, tattooed skin; deep brown eyes flanked by black lashes; long tresses flowing in the breeze…

As though summoned by her thoughts, the massive demigod broke through the trees at the edge of the clearing, eyes full of fury and nostrils flaring. He jabbed his fish hook forward.

"Tuna-roa," Maui seethed, his voice simultaneously a warning and a threat. "Let. Her. _Go._ "

With a smirk, the form of Kalawai'a bared his fangs. "If you say so."

As soon as he released Moana from his hold, she sprang to her feet, bolting towards Maui with inhuman speed; caught by surprise, Maui only just managed to dodge her attack, sidestepping and turning in time to see her coming back at him again.

"What's gotten into you, Mo?" the demigod cried, avoiding her attacks as she came at him again and again, hands outstretched, aiming for his throat.

It was then that he noticed her eyes, glazed-over and glossy black, and realized what Tuna-roa had done.

"Moana, snap out of it!"

The possessed chieftess only snarled in response. She lunged at Maui once more; he managed to deflect her blow with his fish hook, sending the small woman tumbling backwards.

"Moana, listen to me– it's _me_. You know me." To prove to her that he did not want to fight her, Maui carefully laid his hook at his feet, holding up both hands in front of himself in a gesture of peace. "Let's just take a second to catch our breath, okay?"

Intrigued, the chieftess watched him from her spot on the ground with wary black eyes, her chest heaving from the effort of her breathing.

"It's me. Maui. Your friend and favorite demigod. Remember?"

 _Please remember, Mo,_ Little Maui pleaded, his tiny palms pressed together as though in prayer.

When he realized that she wouldn't attack any further, Maui knelt to the ground to be at her eye level. Moana growled, her lip pulling back to reveal her teeth, but didn't move.

"Remember all that we've been through together. Like when we went on our journey to Te Fiti to restore the heart and save your island. That was when I taught you to sail. You were such a natural, I'm sure that you would've figured it out even without my help. Wayfinding is in your blood, Mo."

He held out a hand for Moana to take; she eyed it suspiciously. She appeared to be contemplating his words.

"That was also when we fought off the Kakamora– or, rather, you did," Maui continued explaining. "I was ready to turn and run away, but not you. You're always so brave– stubborn is probably the better word, since you insisted on following me to Lalotai after I told you to hang back."

Moana blinked slowly, but she remained rigidly still. The demigod sighed in defeat. Perhaps she was a lost cause after all; Tuna-roa's power was much too strong for normal mortals to overcome.

"I'm so sorry, Mo. You were right. I should've come to see you sooner." Maui retracted his hand. "I guess I didn't come around for so long because, after everything we went through together, I was afraid of… what I felt for you. And I figured that staying away from you would be best for everyone. Well, no, that's a lie– it would be best for _me_ , because a demigod can't love a mortal. But I love you. I know that now. I can't deny it any longer, even if it is too late now."

Maui's eyes shone and he swallowed audibly. He felt the island tremble beneath his feet and knew that they were out of time.

From behind the pair, Kalawai'a clicked his tongue.

"Oh, come now, love– don't listen to him," he sneered, snapping his fingers. "He doesn't _care_ about _you_. Don't you remember what he did? How he compromised you and _lied_ to you?"

"I love you, Moana," Maui said solemnly; his gaze bore directly into Moana's darkened irises, longing to see whatever remained of her soul in their black depths. "I really do. Try to remember."

An almost imperceptible tear sprung to the corner of Moana's eye. Cautiously, she rose to a crouching position, leaning in close to Maui's face.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up," she whispered.

Before Maui could reply, the chieftess snatched his fish hook from the ground and was up on her feet, hurtling towards Kalawai'a– Tuna-roa– before he could defend himself. In one swing, she slashed through the demon's abdomen, nearly cutting him clean in half as he screeched in pain.

She pushed the hook deeper into Kalawai'a's gut, causing the eel demon to gurgle, her black eyes wide as she stared him down; his own eyes rolled back as his mortal body transformed, revealing the true form of Te Tuna-roa.

"I… am… Moana… of Motunui." Her words came out strangled, both from the effort of her hold on the weapon and the force of the spell that she was still under.

Pulling back, she raised the bloodied hook high above her head and brought it down upon Tuna-roa, repeating the action again, and again. The blood that dripped and splattered from each strike turned into squiggling eels before hitting the ground.

"I am Chieftess of Ainalani… Conqueror of Te Ka… Master Wayfinder…"

She emphasized each syllable by slashing at Tuna-roa's lifeless body, slicing the eel demon into dozens of pieces; the pieces dissolved into thousands of eels and lamprey that scurried away into the water.

"I returned the heart to Te Fiti… I am in love with Maui the Shapeshifter… I will kill you… and I will… save… _myself!_ "

From the spot where he stood watching her, Maui could only raise an eyebrow at her admission of love for him. Somewhere on his bicep, Little Maui jumped for joy.

When at last she had finished, standing with her back to the demigod and heaving in large swaths of air, she allowed the fabled fish hook to slip from her hand and drop to her feet.

Maui took a tentative step toward her. "Moana?"

She turned to face the demigod, peering over her shoulder at him; he was relieved to see that her eyes were clear and warm brown once more.

"Maui…"

A wave of eels surged forth from the pool suddenly with a deafening hiss; they wrapped themselves around Moana and dragged her down, into the water's depths, faster than Maui could react.

Without wasting another second, Maui ran forward and dove in after her; the water, once a glowing blue, was now black as pitch from the eels that slithered and squirmed around him, squeezing him– _suffocating_ him. He felt around desperately for Moana amongst the fish, reaching for any part of her that he could grab onto. It was helpless, as the eels wrapped around him tighter and tighter, pressing on his sides and front and forcing the breath from his lungs, causing him to cough. As the last of his air left his mouth in a stream of bubbles, he made a last-ditch effort to swim deeper, and managed to grab ahold of a petite hand.

Utilizing the last remnants of his willpower, he yanked her towards him, cradling her small frame against his chest as he kicked upward, swimming until he broke the surface of the water coughing and retching.

Maui pulled Moana's limp body out of the water and onto the ground, laying her down carefully as he knelt beside her. She held Pua loosely in her arms, and upon reaching dry earth the little pig rolled over and began hacking water into the dirt.

The demigod cupped Moana's face in the palm of his hand, his fingers stroking her cheek; her eyelids remained closed and she felt as cold as death. The tiniest amount of hot breath ghosted from between her parted lips, proving to Maui that he hadn't lost her yet. Behind him, Pele screeched and wailed, quaking the earth; the time to erupt was nigh.

 _Go,_ she hissed from within the mountain– her final warning to the demigod.

"Come on, kid, we gotta hoof it," he murmured.

A steady river of lava streamed past the trio as Maui hooked his arm under Moana's legs, throwing her over his shoulder. Scooping the pig and his fish hook in the crook of his other arm, Maui sprinted towards the beach, jumping over numerous fallen branches and flows of red-hot liquid fire along the way. The heat and ash burned his lungs, but he pushed forward, driven only by his need to get the unconscious chieftess on his shoulder to safety.

Upon reaching the sea, Maui made quick work of transforming into a dolphin, securing Moana and Pua on his back before racing off towards the horizon, just as Pele engulfed the island in flames.


	9. Consummation

Moana awoke with a start to find herself in an unfamiliar hut. Her aching head throbbed with a dull pain as she tried to recall how she had gotten there; the last thing she remembered was slashing the demon Tuna-roa to pieces, but the memory was hazy.

She gasped as a new memory took form, the blurry edges becoming clearer and crisper as she remembered: Maui had been there with her. And she had confessed her love for him.

But he wasn't with her now, and there was no sign of him anywhere.

Ignoring the jolt of pain that arrowed through her skull at the movement, Moana sat up on the cot, taking a moment to inspect her surroundings. The hut she found herself in was wide and elaborately decorated, the walls lined with tapestries and garlands of shells. Every nook and cranny seemed to be littered with fresh fruits and perfumed flowers; truly, it was a dwelling fit for a chieftain.

Moana swung her legs over the edge of the large bed and onto the floor, rising to stand. She made her way to entryway and threw aside the curtain, taking a step outside. The island around her was lush and green and fragrant; bright blossoms bigger than Moana's head grew in swaths along the footpath leading away from the hut to the beach. Unsure of what else to do, Moana made her way down to the shore where Maui was watching the horizon with his arms crossed, his tattooed back facing her. Her body warmed at the sight of him, despite how sore she felt. Pua stood beside him, and the tiny pig trotted up to greet Moana as she approached, squealing happily.

Little Maui got Big Maui's attention before Moana did, and the demigod turned to face her.

"You're awake."

"Maui, this island is incredible," Moana gushed, unable to think of anything else to say. Why do I feel so nervous around him now?

Maui smirked. "That's because it's my island."

"This is where you live?" Of course, it made sense that an immortal would live in paradise.

An awkward silence followed, with both Maui and Moana unsure of who should speak first or what should be said. After a few moments, Moana opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the demigod.

"Listen, Mo… I was wrong."

Moana jerked. Was Maui apologizing?

"My behavior has been… unforgivable. I was a bad friend. I should have been there for you when you needed me."

Moana's heart swelled at the sincerity in his words. "Maui-"

Maui raised a hand, indicating that she should allow him to finish. She could see that he was struggling to get the words out.

"I love you, Moana."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I've loved you since I met you. I love you. And if you'll have me, I want you by my side, always... as my wife."

Maui's confession and subsequent proposal hit the chieftess in the gut like a punch. Moana shook her head in disbelief. It made her vision swim from the motion.

"But you said that... we can't." She remembered Maui's warning only all too well; if they tried to be together, Moana, being a mortal, would perish.

"I lied."

Moana's vision flashed red. "You what?"

"Let me explain–"

"Maui," she growled, clenching her fists at her side. The demigod sighed heavily and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling the sweat that had begun beading there. Immortals didn't usually sweat.

"I lied because… I was selfish," he offered. "I am selfish. When a demigod loves and marries a mortal, a human, he becomes mortal himself. Permanently. Forever."

Maui's eyes glistened. Moana stayed silent.

"I thought I was protecting myself by hurting you. But I know now how much I need you, Mo. I may be selfish, even wanting you as my wife is still selfish of me, but I promise I'll spend every day of the rest of my life making you the happiest chieftess this side of the sea." He was nearly begging now. Moana was beside herself with the influx of new information. She shook her head again.

"But Maui, what about your immortality? If you marry me, then someday you'll die."

The demigod took Moana's small hand in his own as his eyes began to spill over, bringing the delicate brown fingers to his face and kissing each knuckle tenderly, warm tears landing on her wrist. He gazed into her eyes.

"I'd rather live the next few decades and die as a man by your side, than live another thousand centuries without you."

Now Moana was crying too, despite herself. They were the words she had longed to hear from him for so long. But this was Maui; he was known for his mischief.

"Is this another one of your tricks?" Moana whispered fearfully.

Maui shook his head in earnest. "No tricks." He cupped her face and brushed away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "I love you."

That was all the confirmation that she needed. Throwing herself at the demigod, Moana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly, letting the weeks and months and years of pent-up emotion out into the kiss. Maui kissed her back with just as much passion, squeezing her small mortal form tightly against his body, just as a fleet of canoes crested over the distant horizon.

–

The pre-wedding celebrations lasted over a week. The entire village was alive with a jubilant energy. Maui's island, their new home, was protected by the gods themselves, and so there was no worries and no threats. Moana's people could live in peace at last. Even Chief Tui and Sina made the journey over with some of the villagers from Motunui to join the party. Moana was overjoyed to see them, and hugged them so tightly that it made her arms sore.

The day of the ceremony couldn't come soon enough.

The couple to be wed had somehow managed to behave themselves, stealing only a chaste few kisses here or there whenever they got a moment alone. Moana was adamant about saving their first time together for their wedding night, and Maui was happy to oblige, despite the constant ache he felt for her.

He had waited thousands of years for her already; he could stand to wait a few more days.

Maui's nearly mortal body felt weak and fatigued, but he supposed it was something he'd have to get used to. It was going to be his new life, after all; once he married Moana and became the chief's husband, he would become completely mortal, just like she was. And he couldn't be any happier about it.

Maui stood on the secluded beach, beside the kahuna who would perform the ritual, watching the lazy late-afternoon sun make its way toward the fiery red horizon, causing the entire sky to turn a comforting shade of lilac. His hair was piled neatly atop his head in a topknot, and he had donned his best lavalava for the occasion: the scarlet one with the golden threads. In his hands he held two pearly white leis; one for himself, and one for his bride.

It wasn't long before her canoe appeared in the distance, gradually becoming bigger as it approached. Moana sat at the bow, dressed in her white pareo, the fabric billowing gently in the breeze, the pink and yellow flower garlands contrasting beautifully against her tanned skin and dark hair. Her excited smile never wavered. She was a vision.

When the canoe made landfall, Maui approached and helped his bride step out of the canoe, a stupid grin spreading wide from one cheek to the other. The shirtless warrior who had paddled her over took his place near the water, ready to begin the traditional dance as they started their vows.

The priest began:

"In the beginning, there was only ocean. Until the Mother Island emerged: Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself and Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some began to seek Te Fiti's heart. They believed if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior, a trickster, a shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fishhook. And his name was Maui."

Maui squeezed Moana's hand. The priest continued.

"But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the Heart. Te Ka, a demon of earth and fire. Maui was struck from the skies, never to be seen again. And his magical fishhook and the Heart of Te Fiti were lost to the sea for a thousand years."

Moana squeezed his hand back. Maui rolled his eyes. Would she ever let him live that down?

"But one day, the heart was found, by the one who journeyed beyond our reef, found Maui, delivered him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart, and saved us all. Her name was Moana Waialiki, of Motonui."

It brought a tear to her eye to hear her grandmother's telling of the legend of Maui retold to include this new ending.

Our beginning.

Moana bowed her head to allow Maui to place the lei about her neck, and she did the same to him in turn. Then he took both of her hands in his and leaned forward, pressing his forehead and nose to hers for the longest hongi either of them had ever experienced, allowing their breaths and souls to mingle in the space between their lips as the priest finalized their vows.

When they finally pulled apart, the ceremony complete, neither one could help but smile lovingly at one another; they were now husband and wife, chieftess and chief, bound for a lifetime.

"I've got one more thing," Maui said suddenly. He reached behind him and brought forth a golden bracelet, glowing like fire in the dying light of day as the shiny metal reflected the red of the sunset.

"Where were you keeping that?" Moana asked, scrunching her face. Maui ignored her and reached for her wrist.

"A gift, from an acquaintance in Lalotai."

"You stole that from Tamatoa, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Moana snorted and raised her hand to allow him to slip the bangle on her wrist. Maui moved the bracelet forward but his hand slipped, and the delicate piece of rounded metal jumped out of his grip, hitting the ground and rolling away until it disappeared under the parked canoe.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Moana cried, rushing over to the canoe. With a single hand, she lifted the boat clear off of the ground, hoisting it up above her head as she bent down to grab the bracelet with her other hand. When she had the jewelry firmly in her grasp, she turned to see Maui, the dancer, and the priest all staring at her in awe, mouths agape.

"I got it," Moana stated affirmingly, waving the bracelet in the air for emphasis. Without a word, Maui pointed to the canoe that she was holding aloft, his jaw still slack. Moana's eyes trailed upward, following the direction of his finger, to see that she was, indeed, holding the heavy vessel very high.

With an alarmed shriek, Moana dropped the canoe with a crash.

"What– I mean– what?"

Maui broke out of his stupor and rushed over to his newlywed wife, gripping her by the biceps.

"Mo, how do you feel?"

Moana grabbed her hair in two panicked fists. "I don't know! I mean, I feel good, I guess, it is my wedding day after all, but now I'm just confused and–"

Maui moved behind her and put both hands under the canoe, pulling up. It was difficult at first, but he gradually felt his strength returning, and within moments he was holding the boat above his head as well.

With an excited yahoo, Maui reeled his arms back and then propelled forward, hurling the canoe as far as he could. It landed out in the lagoon with a splash.

He had his immortal strength back. Maui was a demigod again.

"I'm back, baby!" Maui cried, hollering, beating his chest with his fists in a manner akin to a haka. Elated, the demigod wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her intensely, fervidly, ignoring her cries of protest. Finally she broke free and pushed her palms flat against his chest, giving herself just enough room to speak.

"Maui, what is going on?"

At that moment, the ocean pressed forward, depositing a rather large black rock at their feet. Maui crouched down to inspect the object, and grinned when he realized what it was: the heart of Te Tuna-roa, encased in diamond-hard obsidian. Maui glanced up to see the sea give him a nod of confirmation before slinking away.

"Pele," Maui said, still smiling. For the second time in his existence, the gods had gifted him with immortality, but this time Moana had been blessed as well. She was his wife, and now she was immortal as well: a demigoddess.

"What?" Moana raised an eyebrow.

Maui turned to his wife. "Let's just say I owe an old friend another favor."

–

"Maybe I should be the one carrying you," Moana joked as her husband carried her bridal-style over the threshold to his hut– their hut.

"Maybe next time, kid."

She rolled her eyes. "My name is not 'kid'– it's Moana."

"Can I call you 'wife'?" Maui smirked, causing Moana to crack a grin herself.

"I suppose that's alright."

Once inside, the demigod laid his chieftess down on the bed, which had been especially made up with extra linens for their wedding night. His arousal for her was already evident as it poked at his lavalava, causing Moana to blush.

"Please touch me, Mo. I want you to touch me," Maui rasped once he noticed the way she stared at his erection; his voice was raw with desire, and it caused a surge of arousal to arrow to Moana's own center.

Feeling brave and a bit curious, she reached out and gripped him through the fabric of his lavalava, causing him to jolt; he was huge and rock-hard in her fist. She moved her hand up and down experimentally and Maui shuddered, which egged her on to pump him even faster. He stopped her suddenly with his fingers wrapped around her wrist, gently pulling her hand away.

"If you keep that up, this night will be over far too soon."

Moana giggled as Maui climbed on top of her on the bed, silencing her with a passionate kiss. She parted her lips for him and he pushed his tongue inside, claiming her mouth, until she was nothing but a puddle beneath him. Her hips began to move of their own accord as the kiss became more heated, desperate for something to ease the need that had begun to accumulate at the apex of her thighs; sensing her distress, Maui slipped a hand beneath the bottom of her dress, his fingers finding purchase on her womanhood. Moana gasped at the pleasurable sensation that resulted from his touch. He began to move his fingertips in a circular pattern, massaging her most sacred spot, until she was panting and arching off of the bed.

"Maui, please."

Knowing what she needed, Maui slid a finger inside of her opening and Moana keened, digging her feet into the mattress, trying to anchor herself to keep herself from floating away. He followed with a second finger, slowly pumping the digits in and out of her tight, warm wetness, causing the tension to build within her womb until it was nearly unbearable– for both of them.

"Maui," she whined, gazing up at him with glazed eyes. His own eyes were dark as he watched her, his arousal becoming painful as he saw how beautiful his wife was in the throes of passion; her long, dark hair was mussed and wild, her brown eyes glittering, her plump lips swollen and moist from his kisses.

Unable to hold back any longer, Maui removed Moana's clothing before discarding of his own skirt, leaving no barrier between them. He pressed the head of his cock at her entrance and swiped back and forth, wetting himself in her juices until the tip glistened. He was vaguely aware of Moana's slender fingers dancing around the back of his neck and interlocking there, pulling him down for another kiss– a slower, loving kiss– as he pushed inside her.

Moana tensed beneath him, bracing herself for the intrusion of his member, but was comforted by her husband as he trailed tiny kisses along her neck and jawline, coming back to her mouth to swallow her whimpers with his lips.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he whispered once he pulled away, scanning her face.

Moana nodded. "I'm fine. But if you don't start moving soon, I'm going to hurt you."

Maui's chest swelled with love for his chieftess. Pulling himself all the way out, he pushed back in a tad too forcefully, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. He found his rhythm soon enough, thrusting in and out of his wife with increasing need, each stroke of her muscles clamping down on his hardness bringing him closer to the brink. The pressure inside Moana reached a boiling point, her entire body humming with energy, pulsing, needing more of that delicious friction.

Utilizing her newfound strength, Moana hooked a leg around her demigod's waist and flipped them until they were on the floor, with Maui on his back as she straddled him. She sank herself onto his hardness until he was seated completely inside of her and let out a wanton moan, using her hips to move herself up and down along his length at a frenzied pace, riding him, seeking the friction she craved. Maui's eyes rolled back and he let out a guttural sound of pleasure from the back of his throat, gripping his wife's petite frame to aid her in her mission.

Moana felt herself reach the precipice and opened her mouth to say something, but she shattered before she could find the words, her climax ripping a scream from her as she came around Maui's cock, her muscles tightening and pushing him over the edge as well. He followed immediately after, pumping up inside of his wife with a few hard, final thrusts, spilling his seed deep inside of her with a groan as she milked every last drop from him.

Both husband and wife sated and exhausted, they lay in a heap on the floor for some time, with each trying to catch their breath. Content; they were content.

"Sorry if I'm a bit rusty," Maui laughed at last. He rubbed his face awkwardly with the palm of a massive hand. "It's, uh– it's been awhile."

Moana raised herself up on her elbows, smiling down at the demigod beneath her.

"Well, then it's a good thing that we have the rest of eternity to get it right."

–

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and enjoyed this story, you guys are the best!


End file.
